


Chance Encounters

by RahvinMcCoy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahvinMcCoy/pseuds/RahvinMcCoy
Summary: Here we are again, Bella has moved on from being left by Edward and the Cullens. Just when she is getting on with her life in New York and going to university, the chance encounters start. How will she deal and who is she going to bump into? Read and find out.
Relationships: Garrett/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N – And here we go again. Short AN so you can get to reading. When a muse starts talking, it’s hard to ignore them even if it’s a new one. This one pushed his way to the front and is here for your reading pleasure.**

**As with all stuff on here, I do not own anything Twilight related, but oh how I enjoy playing in the Twilight sandbox. Read and enjoy!!**

~CE~

Depression is being the only single person around that is completely surrounded by couples. Or that is how I feel at least. Right now I feel like the fifth wheel, quite literally, but that’s all about to change, I just didn’t know it.

Let me tell you how this feeling came about.

I had been on my way home from class when I was suddenly wrapped in a set of stone arms the size of tree trunks and pulled further into the park I was walking thru. I knew instantly what had grabbed me and I didn’t bother to fight or scream, there was no point. Whoever had me was too strong and there was no way that I could fight back, so I just let them take me wherever they wanted.

We stopped about ten feet into the trees and I waited, knowing that the next thing I would feel would be the pain of the bite. With a sigh I tilted my head, figuring it was the least I could do.

I heard a chuckle and then felt a kiss on my neck. “Always so dramatic, Bells.”

I gasped. I knew that voice. I had missed hearing that voice and the bear of a man that it belonged to. “Emmett?”

“Who else could it be?” He loosened his hold and spun me around. Reaching up he placed a hand on my cheek. “You’ve looked better, little sis.”

“Gee thanks, Em.” I groused. I couldn’t believe that he was there. I hadn’t seen any of the Cullens in three years, not since Edward had left me. I couldn’t believe he was here, standing right in front of me.

“So, are you going to tell me why you let me drag you off into the dark woods without a fight?”

I sighed. “Emmett, I knew what had grabbed me. Do you think I could really fight off a vampire?”

“Well, no, but you don’t have to be so accepting about it. Don’t you want to live?” 

“Yes, I guess, but I have learned that being a danger magnet means that I won’t have much of a say in when I die.” I couldn’t help the feelings that came over me. I had closed those feelings behind a steel door after I came to terms with Edward leaving me, but seeing Emmett seemed to have ripped that door completely off its hinges. Taking a deep breath to get control of myself again, I looked at him. “So, what brings you to the great state of New York?”

“Rose wanted to shop of course. She is off running around with Alice and I decided to go for a walk. Imagine my surprise when I came across a very familiar scent. I had to see you, I’m sorry.” Emmett looked away and I swear he would have been blushing if that were still possible.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I know you didn’t want to see us anymore, but after catching your scent I just had to make sure that you were ok.” He looked back at me. “I’ve missed you.”

I was so beyond confused. “I never said I didn’t want to see you anymore. I thought you guys didn’t want to have anything to do with me since you left without saying good-bye.”

“Nope. You think I could ever not want to hang with my little sis?” Emmett gave me a wink before pulling me into another hug. “Edward told us that since you two decided to break it off that you didn’t want anything to do with the family anymore.”

I could hear the hurt in his voice. “That’s not exactly how everything happened, Emmett. He broke up with me, was in no way a mutual thing, and told me what I always knew was the truth. That I wasn’t good enough for him and he was tired at playing at being a human. He said that you were all tired of the drama of being around me and that was why the family left.”

Emmett tightened his hug. “Edward forced us to leave, said that was for the best as he wanted you to live a normal human life and you didn’t want us around anymore. I fought him over it, I didn’t want to leave you. Now I wish I would have fought harder.”

I sighed and laid my head on his chest. I had forgotten how comforting it was to be held by someone. “Don’t worry about it, Em. It’s in the past and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Just then his phone went off. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone. “It’s Rose.”

I tried to move away but he held onto me.

“Hey, Rosie.” 

I could hear the love in his voice and I smiled. Rosalie was one lucky woman.

“Yeah, I’m with her right now.” He paused. “Alice, of course.”

I leaned back to look at him, arching an eyebrow.

“Alice saw me drag you off into the woods.” He chuckled. “Yes, Rose, I will tell her.”

Now I was really confused, maybe Rosalie wanted me to stay away from him; I mean she never did like me in the first place.

“Alright, no I won’t take no for an answer. We will see you in a bit.” He paused. “Love you too.”

I watched as he put his phone back in his pocket and waited to see what it was that he had to tell me.

Putting his arm around my shoulders, he led us out of the trees and back onto the path I had been on earlier. “Rose and Alice said to tell you hi.”

“Really?”

“Of course. They both missed you and were a bit shocked to find you here in New York.”

I snorted. “That’s surprising coming from Alice.” 

“Edward had made her promise not to look in on you. She has done as requested, but really couldn’t help it tonight as she never blocks out visions of the rest of us. You were a surprise to her and at first she was worried about us when all she saw was me grabbing you and dragging you into the trees.” He laughed. “I swear, her lack of faith in us where you are concerned is really something.”

“Well, I trust you, Emmett, always have.”

“That’s good to hear as I’m taking you with me to go meet up with everyone and I am not taking no for an answer.”

I sighed. I wanted to be angry with him for telling me what to do but I really couldn’t force the feeling as I was just so happy to see everyone. “Are you sure they are ok with you bringing me along?”

“Rose said you would be worried about that. She said to tell you that it was her idea to invite you along.”

“Really?” That didn’t sound like the Rosalie I remembered. “I thought she didn’t like me.”

“She didn’t like you with Edward, but has no issues with you. I’m sure she can explain it better herself.” Just then we walked up to a very nice-looking hotel and he pulled me in thru the front doors. “Come on, the girls should be back in a few and I bet Jasper is already waiting for us.”

I stopped or tried to at least. It was hard to stop moving when a vampire had his arm around you. “Emmett, wait.”

He stopped and looked at me. “What’s up?”

“Are you sure about this? I mean Jasper has to hate me. I was dumb enough to get cut and caused him to try to attack me. I don’t want to…”

“Bella, stop it.” Emmett interrupted my ramblings. “Jasper has expressed on many occasions that he wished he could apologize to you for that. Now he will get his chance and everyone can be happy again.”

He started moving forwards again but another thought hit me and I stopped in my tracks, this time Emmett was paying attention and stopped as well. “What now?”

I took a deep breath, fearing the answer I would get. “He’s not here is he?”

“Yes, didn’t I just say Jasper is probably up in the room waiting for us?”

“Not Jasper.” I whispered.

“Oh.” Emmett sighed. “Oh…umm…no. We haven’t heard from him in a few months.”

That was shocking, but I felt better knowing he wasn’t there. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Laughing, he pulled me over to the elevator. “You still are a strange human, Bells.”

“Like you really expected me to change?”

“Not really.” 

Just then the elevator doors opened and he gestured for me to precede him. I watched him follow me in and push the button for the fifth floor, but as the doors started to close he started scanning the area outside the elevator and looked perplexed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just thought I sensed another one of us in the lobby, but that didn’t make sense.”

“Why is that? Isn’t it common place for you guys to mingle with the food?” I laughed at the absurdity of my words.

“Only you, Bells.” He rolled his eyes. “No, it was odd as I know who I sensed and he never mingles with his food as you put it.”

“Oh, well then there must be a reason right?” I started to wonder who this vampire was and why Emmett looked a bit freaked out over sensing him here.

“Yes, good point.” He sighed as the doors opened. “Ok, enough of Garrett talk, let’s go surprise the empath.”

Shaking my head at his happiness to mess with his brother, I followed Emmett out of the elevator. Not paying attention, nothing new right, I ran right into him as he had stopped right in front of me. Rubbing my shoulder as it had taken the brunt of my contact with the stone body I hit, I looked up at him in confusion. “Why did you just make me run into you?”

Emmett laughed at me. “Well, I didn’t make you do anything, but it’s nice to see you still don’t pay attention to your surroundings.”

“Gee thanks.” I just knew that I was going to bruise from that impact.

“I know he will sense you if we go at your pace. Our room is at the end of the hall and no one else is around. Care for the speedy ride to the room?”

He looked at me so hopeful that I would say yes that I couldn’t deny him. “I can never say no to that face, Emmett.”

With a laugh he pulled me up onto his back. “I will have to remember that.” 

The next thing I knew we were at the door to the room and then standing in the living room of the suite. I heard movement coming from the next room and a door opening.

“Emmett, I wasn’t expecting you back this soon. Are the girls…?” 

I heard a gasp and I was afraid to move as I was still on Emmett’s back. Emmett was so hopeful that they all wanted to see me and I was now not so sure that bringing me here was a good idea.

Emmett squeezed my legs before lowering me to the floor. “The girls will be here in a bit, Jazz.”

I wanted to move but I couldn’t seem to make my legs obey me. So I stayed behind Emmett.

“Emmett, what is she doing here?” Jasper asked as he moved further into the room.

“She is here because I want her to be. I ran into her on my walk and I wasn’t quite ready to let her go. I’ve missed her and so have the girls.” Emmett tried to pull me from behind him, but it didn’t work.

I wasn’t moving as it seemed like Jasper really didn’t want me here. “Emmett, this was a bad idea. I should leave.”

“Bella?” Jasper asked.

I jumped as his voice came from right next to me.

“Sorry.” He raised his hands and took a few steps back. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Taking a deep breath, I rested my forehead on Emmett’s back. “No worries. Just not used to the joys of being around vampires anymore.”

Emmett laughed and moved away from me, taking away my ability to hide. “Bella, I told you that the girls both missed you and insisted that I bring you back.”

Glaring at him for moving, I shot a glance over at Jasper who still had his hands in the air. “You can put your hands down, it’s not like this is a robbery or anything.”

Lowering his hands slowly, he studied my emotions. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Should I be?”

“I tried to attack you the last time I saw you. It would be reasonable for you to be afraid. I actually expected that from you.” Jasper looked confused as he read my emotions.

“Jasper, it wasn’t your fault. I was dumb enough to get a paper cut and then you had to deal with your bloodlust as well as everyone else’s.” I shrugged as I moved to look out the window. “It’s your nature and I understood that it was harder for you. I never held it against you.”

Jasper chuckled behind me. “You always have to do the opposite of what I expect don’t you?”

“Well, I don’t like to be too predictable.” I retorted without turning back to look at him.

Jasper moved to stand next to me at the window. “I do want to apologize for that, Bella. I didn’t mean to cause you to leave us.”

I was overcome with his sorrow. Turning to him, I couldn’t help but lean into him and give him a hug. I felt him stiffen and thought that he wasn’t ok with the contact so I made to pull back. Before I could move though he put his arms around me and hugged me back. “I didn’t leave you guys.”

“What?” Jasper asked having heard my whisper.

“Edward made a mess of everything.” Emmett responded.

I flinched at his name, the pain swirling around me again. I closed my eyes against the memories that were floating just below the surface, waiting to be released.

“Bella? I can feel your pain and I have no idea how you are dealing with that. Can I help calm you down?” Jasper asked.

This shocked me as he had never asked me before, he always just did it. I nodded, I couldn’t make myself talk, but I really didn’t want to feel this anymore. A wave of calm floated around me and I could finally take a deep breath. “Thanks, Jasper.”

“Anytime, ma’am.”

Just then the door opened and the girls walked in. 

“Don’t start with that southern charm, Jazz, or you will have her swooning at your feet.” Alice giggled as she walked over to us. “Bella?”

I looked at her from Jasper’s arms and smiled at her. “Alice, I’ve missed you so much.”

She moved to hug me from behind, effectively sandwiching me between her and Jasper. “I’ve missed you too, Bella. We all have.”

I stood there for a moment, enjoying the comfort. “Ok, human needs to breath.”

They both laughed and dropped their arms.

“Bella, we were very surprised to find you here. What are you doing in New York?” 

“Alice, if you had been keeping an eye on me like you used to, you would know that I was here going to school. Do I really seem like I would be a New York kind of girl otherwise?” I responded as I moved away from them. “I mean really, do I look like I fit in here?”

“Oh Bella, you fit in anywhere you want to be.” Alice smiled at me. “I was only doing as Edward asked by not watching out for you.”

I felt a wave of calm hit me right after she said his name. “Thanks, Jazz.”

Alice raised her eyebrow at him in question.

“She has a problem with hearing his name or talking about him. I would suggest making him taboo.” Jasper said as he moved to take a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to him for Alice.

“I’m sorry, Bella. I didn’t know.” She darted over to sit down next to her mate. “I can’t say that I honestly know what happened that day. We were told that you no longer wanted to see us.”

I moved over to go sit in the chair across from them but was stopped by Rose’s hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her, hesitant about being this close to her.

She sighed. “I know I wasn’t the nicest to you before, but it really had nothing to do with you. It never made sense for you to be with Edward, you two didn’t mesh to me. I guess I just want to say I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you, but as my siblings will be quick to add, I’m a bitch to everyone so you shouldn’t feel bad.”

After Jasper hit me with another wave of calm, I laughed with her. “Thank you Rosalie, that means a lot. I guess you were right, we didn’t mesh. But I don’t regret it, no matter how much pain I went through. I got to know you guys, right? Even if that wasn’t meant to be either.”

Rose dropped her hand and watched me move to the chair. “Bella, I know that things didn’t work out with him, but I don’t think you realize that you had already become part of this family whether I wanted you to or not. Since you kept our secret for the past three years, I guess my fears were a bit unfounded.”

“Don’t worry about it. Rose. You had every right to worry. I was an unknown factor and you just wanted to protect your family. I do the same thing for my family.” I looked over at Alice and Jasper. “I do recall trying to protect this family too.”

“Yes, we know.” Jasper smiled. “You were the first human to be able to sneak past me.”

Rose glared at them. “So, Bella, what are you doing in New York?”

“School. I needed to get as far away from Forks and the memories it held. I got accepted to NYU for the law program. I took the scholarship they offered and I haven’t been back since.”

“Bella?”

I looked up and saw the concern on Rose’s face. “You can ask me, Rose.”

“I don’t want to upset you, Bella.” Rose leaned into Emmett’s side. “But can you tell us what happened?”

“I know, Rose, so I will give you the abridged version.” I sunk farther into my chair. I couldn’t help but feel alone as I glanced at Alice snuggled into Jasper’s side and Rose curled up against Emmett. I may be alone but this was the closest I had felt to being content in years so I could accept it for now. “I personally think he was waiting for something to happen so he had an excuse to leave me. Jasper, you just happened to be what he was looking for.”

“I am sorry for the part I played in your pain, Bella.”

“I know, Jasper, and I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive.” I smiled at him. “Edward took me out to the woods behind my house and told me what I knew all along, that he no longer loved me or wanted me. I was not good enough for him and he was tired of acting the part of a human to make me happy. I was merely a distraction in his long life. He told me that the whole family was leaving and I was no longer wanted. His last words to me were that he promised it would be like he never existed.”

I tried to fight down the pain this was bringing back to me, but as the silence went on the whole in my chest opened up. I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together. Damnit I thought this was a thing of the past. I stared at the ceiling, drawing my knees up to my chest. “He said you only tolerated me for him and that you no longer wanted me. He left me alone out in the woods. I’m not sure what happened after that, but I woke up in my room a week later. I was a zombie, only alive enough to get through that year of school. I got out of there as quickly as I could after I graduated.”

I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to think anymore I just wanted to forget again, to never feel this pain again. I knew that wouldn’t happen as long as I was around any of them. Why did they want me here? Was I just a new form of entertainment? They didn’t want me three years ago so why would they want me now?

I heard a gasp but I ignored it, lost in my thoughts. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was pulled from my chair and found myself in someone’s lap. Wrapped in a pair of big strong arms, I sat shocked and wondered if I had said all of that out loud.

“Bella, you are here because we want you here. We love you. That is not something that I say lightly. You were part of our family and just because our dumbass brother fucked everything up, doesn’t make us love you any less. I may be speaking just for myself, lil sis, but I wanted you in my family three years ago and I still do. And not just because you make me laugh.” Emmett rested his chin on my head. “I will personally beat his ass if I ever see him again. Alice may be my sister, but you, Bella, are more my sister than her. You remind me of my sister Emily and I was so happy to be able to have that feeling again. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to leave. You are stuck with me now, sis.”

“Don’t leave me.” I whispered as the tears started to fall down my cheeks. My barriers were totally broken down and the pain flowed around me. I sobbed into Emmett’s shirt and I didn’t think there was ever going to be a stop. “Please don’t leave me again.”

“Oh Bella.” Jasper was kneeling next to the chair. Emmett passed me down to him. “I can feel the pain you are in. No human should be able to live through this. Is this what you have been feeling for the past three years?”

I nodded into his chest. I didn’t understand what was going on. Why was Jasper holding me? 

“I know you’re confused right now. Can I calm you? I don’t know how you deal with these emotions, Bella, but they have already brought me to my knees.”

“Please.” I whispered. Jasper moved to place his hands on my face and I suddenly felt calm and loved. I was finally able to take a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be going through this.” Jasper said as he sent me another dose of calm.

“No Jasper, you were just the convenient scapegoat. He would have found another excuse to use to leave me. I accept that. I just wish he wouldn’t have taken you guys away from me too.” I opened my eyes and found everyone on the floor around me and Jasper. Both Emmett and Jasper’s shirts were soaked thanks to my sobbing. “I’m sorry I cried all over you two.”

Emmett laughed. “No sweat, Bells. They’re just shirts and it’s not like Alice won’t relish the thought of getting to replace them.”

I laughed, it was hard not to as it was true. I don’t think Alice ever let the family wear the same clothes twice. “What time is it?”

“It’s just after 11:00, why?” Alice asked.

“Oh hell.” I sighed and moved to stand up, but with all of them on the floor around me, of course my feet got tangled up in them, so I landed on Alice. “Sorry, Alice.”

“Still our clumsy Bella.” Alice giggled as she helped me stand up.

“I need to get home. I have class in the morning.” I sighed. There was a part of me that feared that this was a dream, but I still had to go and be responsible. Damn. “Umm, thank you for everything.”

Rose stood up and pulled me into a hug. “I’m sorry that horrid excuse of a brother hurt you. We never wanted to leave you, not even me.”

I smiled and hugged her back. “Thanks, Rose.”

She leaned back to look at me. “Will you do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is.”

She laughed. “Nothing too hard, I promise. Let Emmett or Jasper take you home. And come back tomorrow. We need to catch up and I, well we would like to be here for you.”

“I…are you sure?”

Alice sighed. “We are all sure. Please let the guys take you home and let us know when to pick you up tomorrow. We want you here with us.”

“Well, ok then.” I headed towards the door, the guys close behind me. “I guess I will see you two tomorrow.”

We walked out of the room and I sighed. It was such a tiring night and it all hit me at once. I leaned against the wall as we waited for the elevator.

“Are you ok, Bella?” Jasper asked.

“It was just a really tiring night. I had been holding those feelings in for so long that I am now just drained and can’t wait to sleep.” I let me eyes slide closed. Just as I heard the elevator doors open, I felt arms go under my knees and my back so I was being held bridal style. “Huh?”

“I got you, Bella. We’ll get you home.”

“Thanks, Jasper.” I laid my head on his shoulder, not bothering to argue. “I’m in the apartments just the other side of the park Emmett found me in.”

As we exited the elevator, I heard Emmett chuckle. “We will get you there, I promise.”

We were almost out of the hotel when Jasper stopped. “I wonder why Garrett is here.”

“I sensed him earlier when I brought Bella here. This doesn’t seem like his scene.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” Jasper shrugged and kept moving. “Maybe we will find out later. Right now we need to get sleeping beauty home.”

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I know Emmett was poking me in the side.

“Bells, we need your keys to open your door.”

I reached into my pocket and handed them to him, not bothering to ask how they knew which unit was mine. Scent, that’s right, that’s how they would have found it.

Jasper carried me through to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed. Emmett pulled off my shoes before pulling the blanket over my body.

I sighed as I settled into my bed. “Thanks, guys.”

Jasper chuckled. “No worries, Bella. We will see you tomorrow. Give us a call after class lets out and we will come get you. I programmed our numbers in your phone for you.”

“Sneaky vampires.” I fell asleep before they had even left my bedroom, not thinking to wonder how they would have locked the door behind them when they left.

~CE~

**So…what did y’all think? I don’t expect this to be a long story, but that could always change. As always, your thoughts are always welcome. If you have a favorite line from this chapter, please share. My fav just happens to be from our boy Emmett…**

“No sweat, Bells. They’re just shirts and it’s not like Alice won’t relish the thought of getting to replace them.”

**Don’t forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren’t reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – So you’ve read the first chapter and I thought you guys might want the next one.**

**As with all stuff on here, I do not own anything Twilight related, but oh how I enjoy playing in the Twilight sandbox. Read and enjoy!!**

~CE~

I woke up feeling rested for a change. I stretched and had a moment of confusion when I realized that I was still in my clothes from last night. Then it all hit me hard. They were really here and they wanted to be around me. That still didn’t make any sense at all and I wasn’t sure if I should step back into that part of my life. I had finally started making progress in my life and they never told me truthfully what happened back then.

It kept running thru my head as I got ready for class and it was still swirling through my brain right up until class started. It took everything in me to put thoughts of the Cullens in the back of my mind so that I could concentrate on the day’s lecture.

When I walked out of the lab four hours later, I felt spent. I never knew how taxing it would be to have to not think about what was waiting for me after I was done with class for the day. Deciding to wait till later to call them, I took the long way back home so that I could stop in the park and center my thoughts. I knew why they were in New York, but I still didn’t fully understand why they wanted me around. Or how long they were planning on staying.

Sitting in the park, I watched as couples walked by, hand in hand, and I couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous. I had my chance at love and it left me behind. As I continued to sit there I started to feel like I was being watched as I in turn watched the couples. It should have scared me, I know, but it had a calming effect on me. The longer I felt those eyes on me the better I felt about everything, it was like I was finally at peace.

As calm as I felt, it was still unsettling knowing someone was watching me. I looked around and noticed that I was the only one in the park, all the couples had left to go about their day. As the sense of calm continued to relax me, I thought that it could only be Jasper messing with my emotions and yet it didn’t feel like the calm was being forced on me. Taking out my phone, I scrolled until I found Jasper’s number in my phone and sent him a message.

_Lab took longer than expected, heading home to rest ~B_

I hit send and waited to see what the response would be. I knew if he was watching me he would call me out on the little fib, but if he wasn’t then I might just need to head home as being stalked was not on my list of things to do today. I was in New York after all. A ray of sunshine decided to peak through the clouds, and I turned my face into the warmth, letting a sigh of contentment slip through my lips. Closing my eyes I soaked up the warmth as I knew this was going to be a dreary day. I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

_Alice dragged us shopping as she saw you were still indecisive about coming over ~J_

I groaned, that meant I was saved from shopping for today and that they weren’t expecting me to come over anymore. I pouted as I thought that this was just proof that I didn’t need to let them back into my life. Then I thought that if he wasn’t spying on me, then someone else was. With that thought I decided to head back home. I stood up just as I received another text.

_Hope you enjoyed the park, please let me know you get home safe ~J_

_I have and I will ~B_

Tucking my phone back in my pocket, I picked up my bag and headed through the park to my apartment building. The sense of being watched followed me until I walked into my building. As I went up the stairs I suddenly felt alone and like a part of me was missing. I rubbed my chest as I unlocked my door. Before I was able to step in though, my nosy neighbor decided to stick his head into my business yet again.

“Hey, Bella. You came home late last night.”

“Troy, would you stop stalking me and get a life please?” I snapped back, the empty feeling was growing and I was feeling more agitated by the second.

“Yours is now too interesting to ignore.” He laughed. “I saw you being carried in by a blonde man followed closely by muscle boy. What were you up to last night?”

“Well, Troy, if you had been paying attention, which I know you were, then you know that my friends brought me home and left soon after.” I felt a headache coming on and I just wanted to go lay down. “Before you ask, they are friends from home and I ran into them and their wives yesterday.”

“Friends huh? Are you sure?”

I turned around to glare at him. “Yes, Troy, friends or rather more like big brothers. With the mood I am in, I would not hesitate to sick my overly protective friends on you so please leave me alone.”

Troy raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, I will, but I don’t believe that a woman can be friends with guys without anything happening. “

I stepped into my apartment and sighed as I shut the door. I would be so happy when I completed my course work so that I could move away from here. The apartments were small and crappy, and then you have the added bonus of nosy neighbors, but it was within walking distance to the university and it was something I could afford. I had done what I could to make the small space feel homier for my college days, but I was reaching the end of my fuse with Troy. He was the only one in this building that thought it was a good idea to spy on my comings and goings while still trying to hit on me. The more I thought about my earlier threat the more I wished I could do it. My phone vibrated in my pocket. With a sigh I pulled it out.

_If he is hurting you I will kick his ass for you, so will Emmett ~J_

Shaking my head I let out an exasperated laugh. I would have to get used to Alice seeing me in her visions again. I quickly typed out my reply before walking into my bedroom.

_He is just an annoying neighbor, no ass kicking needed. You could scare him though ~B_

_Emmett says to point him out next time we are over there and he will scare him for you ~J_

Setting my phone on my nightstand, I went into my little bathroom and grabbed the Advil out of the cabinet. Downing two with some water, I went back into my bedroom and laid down, throwing my arm over my eyes. That feeling of being incomplete was not as bad as earlier, but it was still bad enough to have me rubbing my chest. Wishing that the odd feeling would just go away with my headache, I groaned into the empty room. The past day’s stress was starting to get to me and I felt myself starting to slip into sleep.

I sat bolt upright in bed, confused as I took in the darkness surrounding me. As I stared into the darkness all I could see was the man from my dreams staring at me with a look of pain on his face. In my dream I had been trying to chase him down but he was always just out of reach. I remembered how he looked with his tall toned frame that reminded me of Jasper yet better. He was taller and a bit more muscular, but not anything like Emmett. He wore his dark brown hair loose down to his shoulders and was dressed for travel. He always had his eyes closed and I wanted to see the color, I felt compelled to go to him and to ease his pain. I had been just about to close the distance between us. I was reaching out to him when a noise in my bedroom had pulled me from sleep.

Rubbing my eyes, I sighed as the image of the man from my dreams faded so that I was again looking at just the darkened walls of my room. My phone went off again signaling that I had missed a call and there was a voicemail waiting for me. That must have been the sound that pulled me from sleep. Pulling myself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, I grabbed my phone of the bedside table and dialed my voicemail and waited for the message to play.

Hitting the speaker button, Emmett’s deep voice filled my quiet little bedroom. “Bells, we have been waiting patiently for you, but Alice can’t see what you are planning to do so me being the impatient one, I decided to call. Please call one of us back as we are starting to worry about you. If you don’t want us around at least let us know. Miss you little sis.”

I laughed. He sounded as unsure of me as I was of them. Pulling up the log I called him back.

He answered before the first ring ended. “Bells, I knew you would call me.”

“Well, you were the one to call first so you seemed the best choice to call back.” I sighed. “Sorry if I worried you guys. I wasn’t feeling good after class so I came home and fell asleep.”

“We always worry about you, sis.” Emmett laughed into the phone. “Are you calling to tell me to come pick you up so I can scare that pest for you?”

I had to laugh at how excited he sounded. “Pick me up for what?”

“We want you to spend the weekend with us of course. So pack a bag and I will come get you.”

“I’m not sure, Em.” I hedged. Did I really want to let them back in?

“Please?” He begged. “I will do anything you want, just come spend the weekend with us.”

I imagined dressing him up in women’s lingerie and makeup. I could hear Alice laughing in the background.

“Even knowing that whatever you are planning is going to be horrid for me based on Alice’s reaction, I am still begging here.” Emmett grumbled, the pout coming through clearly over the phone.

“Only because you are asking, Em. Just give me about twenty minutes and I should be ready for you.” I sighed, knowing I was setting myself up for future hurt but deciding the joys of the present were definitely worth it.

“See ya then.” Emmett said. “Oh hey, Alice says to pack light, she went shopping for you.”

“The one thing I didn’t miss.” I groused. I ended the call as Alice was going on and on about my lack of want to be a woman. Who needed to be when Alice was more than enough to cover for the whole state of New York?

I was just setting my bag down by the door when I heard the knock. Opening the door, I saw Emmett’s smiling face as he leaned on the door frame. “Ready, beautiful?”

I blushed, smiling at him. “Sure thing, handsome. Wanna come in for a minute?”

“Nope, I think I can hang out right here just fine.” He laughed.

Looking behind him, I saw the door to Troy’s apartment cracked open. I raised my eyebrow at Emmett, wondering what he was planning. I knew he was up to something when he turned sideways in the door to lean his back along the frame and reached out for my hand.

“Just go with it, Bells.” He whispered in my ear as he pulled me flush against his body, nuzzling his face into my hair. “This will work so much better than scaring him and it’s much more fun for me.”

I gasped as his hands travelled down my back. I placed my hands on his hard chest and leaned my head to the side, enjoying the contact but dreading the bitch out I would get later from Rose. “Em?”

He turned his head as the door opened wider. “Enjoying the show?”

I squeaked as he grabbed my ass and I just barely contained my laugh as I heard the door slam.

Emmett chuckled. “Let’s get your bag and head out.”

I took a deep steadying breath. Damn it had been way too long since anyone had touched me, and that’s where I stopped that thought. As I knew thoughts of him would only bring me pain and annoyance at having to admit that I had not let myself date or have any fun since he left me. I grabbed my keys off the counter and followed Emmett out the door, locking it behind me. “Em?”

He turned to me with a grin. “No bitch out coming, this was all my Rosie’s idea.”

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, not having seen that coming at all. “Really?”

“Yeah, she knows how other guys react to me on her so she said that would be a good deterrent for this pest of yours. It is now my pleasure filled task to pick you up any time we hang out. That way I can continue to keep him at bay. Although I’m sure that Jasper would be willing to help out too.” He put my bag in the back of the truck, pausing before opening my door. “Now there’s an idea. Between Jasper and me, that pansy won’t bother you ever again, Bells.”

I climbed into the truck, wondering why these two were willing to go to such lengths for me. I sighed as he got behind the wheel. “So is it safe to assume that Alice has planned this whole weekend out based on her visions?”

“Doesn’t she always?” He laughed as he pulled out into traffic.

I shook my head and stared out the window, so many thoughts flowing through my head. I was nervous about this weekend and what was going to happen and why they seemed too interested in spending time with me. As I worried over the weekend, the man from my dreams kept popping up. He seemed so sad and real, all I could think of was wanting to pull him into my arms and comfort him. I felt compelled to help him and to get him to open his eyes.

“Earth to Bells.”

Opening my eyes I looked around. “Huh?”

Emmett chuckled. “Didn’t realize I was so boring that I could put you to sleep so quickly.”

I looked over at him and blushed. “Sorry, Em. Guess I am just more worn out that I thought I was. Maybe this weekend wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Nonsense.” He sighed as he pulled into the parking garage for the hotel. “You are still family and we want you around regardless of how you feel. If anything that just means that you have the four of us to take care of you if need be.”

I snorted in response, we all knew how well I enjoyed being the center of attention and being taken care of. I hated it, quite literally hated it. I tried to not let that thought worry me as I waited for Emmett to be the gentleman and help me out of my seat and get my bag out of the back. Moments later, I was following him out of the garage and into the lobby of the hotel. We had gone all of twenty feet when I felt like I was being watched. Stopping in my tracks, I looked around.

I know that I should be worried about always feeling like I was being watched, but still it only made me feel calm and cared for. Weird, I know, but I couldn’t argue with how I felt. I was still looking around me when Emmett back tracked to me after finally noticing that I had stopped.

“What’s up, Bells?”

“I don’t know.” I continued to scan the room, trying to find someone that I knew that would match up with the feeling I had. “I feel like I’m being watched.”

Emmett scanned the room, not hiding what he was doing at all. With a frown, he placed his arm around my shoulders and started guiding me towards the elevators. “I don’t see anyone staring at us, so I think it may just be your overactive imagination getting to you. You did say that you haven’t been sleeping all that well, right? Maybe that’s all it is, your tired brain being goofy.”

I had to laugh; only Emmett would come up with that reasoning. “My brain has nothing on you when it comes to goofy. I don’t know what it is Em, but this is not the first time I have felt like I was being watched.”

Emmett glanced down at me as he led me into the open elevator. “Why didn’t you say something before now?”

I turned to face the doors as they were closing and just before they shut, I caught sight of a tall man with long hair turning away from me, so all I could see was his back. I suddenly wanted to be out of that elevator and with that man; I couldn’t keep my feet still. I took a step forward, but was stopped by the weight of Em’s arm on my shoulder. Just before the doors shut off my view of the man, I felt a sense of panic come over me and I knew it wasn’t my own. It reminded me so much of my dreams that I gasped. I was going to say something, but I noticed that Emmett was looking quizzically at me.

“What?” I asked, turning so I could look up at him better.

“Were you trying to get out of the elevator?”

I sighed and looked down at my feet. “It felt that way, yeah.”

Before Emmett could respond, the elevator doors opened and he pulled me out with him. Leading the way down to their room, he didn’t even pause at the door as it opened just in time for us to walk through.

“Took you two long enough.” Alice pouted. “Every time I thought I had your arrival timed just right, something would change and delay your arrival.”

I glanced at her in question as Emmett went to put my bag in the one bedroom. “How is it that this mere human was able to foil the all-knowing pixie?”

Jasper snorted from his spot on the couch. “I like this Bella, she has more spunk.”

I laughed as I went to sit next to him on the couch, happy when he didn’t flinch away from me. “I like this Jasper too; we can finally get to know each other.”

“Bella, are you hungry? We ordered room service for you since it’s close to dinner time.” Rose asked from over by the table that I just noticed was loaded down with food.

I was about to pass when my stomach decided to make me a liar and growled. “I guess I should eat, can’t remember when I ate last actually.”

“That’s not going to keep happening right Bells?” Emmett asked as he walked out of the bedroom and headed to the table. I was about to get up when he shook his head at me. “You said you weren’t feeling good so as promised I’m taking care of you. Sit down, relax. If you don’t, Jasper will make you.”

That I should have expected and yet it still made me flinch. “I promise to behave, dad.”

Alice and Rose belted out peals of laughter as Emmett stomped his way over to me with a plate of food in his hands. “Don’t call me that, technically we’re the same age. Just eat your food and behave.”

I had to laugh as he turned away visibly shivering at me calling him dad. When one is with Emmett, one does as Emmett does, goof off. “Thanks, dad.”

Jasper started chuckling over that one. “Alright you two, before poor Emmett dies over this, how about we watch a movie?”

It wasn’t long before Emmett had taken my empty plate, brought me a blanket and popped in a movie for us all to watch. I’m sure it was Emmett who picked it out, I mean who else would pick a movie about a killer tooth fairy? Don’t get me wrong, Darkness Falls was good from what I remember of it, as I saw it when it first came out, but it wasn’t able to keep me awake. Emmett had just got done telling us that the next movie we were watching was Boogeyman and then I was out.

I knew I was dreaming and I knew what dream I was having, the same one I had been having the past few days. It was a different setting, but the same feelings were floating to me. I could sense a presence near me and I looked up, catching my dream guy’s profile as he stood a few feet away from me. He just stood there looking around and all I wanted to do was run to him, but my feet wouldn’t listen to the orders I gave them.

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

I jumped when he spoke. It was such a deep voice, yet he spoke softly as if he was afraid to startle me, yet I could hear an accent coloring his words. I stood there waiting for him to speak again.

He turned to me but kept his eyes cast down at the ground. “I have been looking for so long and I think I may be close to finding you, but I’m afraid.”

I was finally able to find my voice, “Afraid of what?”

“Losing you.”

Well that silenced me again. How could someone lose me when they technically never had me in the first place? I couldn’t help but want to ease his fear as he looked so lost standing there. I tried to move, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get any closer to him. I was starting to panic now that I watched him wrap his arms around himself. I could feel his pain and his fear like they were my own.

“I’m right here, you can’t lose me.”

A soft chuckle rose up from him. “You know not of what you speak and yet I can feel that you believe what you say. I wish I could believe as much as you do.”

I fell to my knees as I was unable to hold myself up any longer under the weight of his pain. I knew I had tears falling as I looked at the broken man before me. “Why do I feel this way? Why do I think about you all of the time? How do I know you?”

“You do not know me as we have yet to meet. I know only what you look like, not where you are or your name. I am at just as much of a disadvantage as you are.” He sighed as he ran his hand back through his hair. “I only know that this pull to you is getting stronger.”

“How are you here in my dreams? Is this even real?” I couldn’t stop the questions from bursting forth. This felt so real, but how was it happening? “I’m used to odd things happening around me at this point, but this is a bit much to take.”

“I don’t know how this is happening as I don’t dream, at all. It is physically impossible for me. I cannot say that I regret this happening, though, as impossible as it is. I feel calmer now than I did moments before seeing your face.” His shoulders slumped in defeat. “I will keep looking for you, I will never stop.”

“I will watch for you then. I promise you will not lose me once I am found.” Somehow that just felt right, it felt like we would always be around each other if we could just find one another. “I know you will find me.”

“I will not stop until I do.” He started to lift his head to look at me.

I held my breath, waiting to see his face and his eyes. For some reason I had the need to see into his eyes. Just as he was about to open his eyes to look at me, I found myself being shaken awake and I was staring into four sets of worried golden eyes. “What’s going on? Sorry I passed out during the movie. We humans need sleep, something I don’t get enough of lately.”

They all just continued to stare at me and I had the strangest feeling that I had been asleep long enough to embarrass myself somehow. “What? I didn’t talk in my sleep did I?”

“Bella.” Jasper said as he turned me to face him. “What were you dreaming about? Your emotions were all over the place.”

I frowned, remembering it hadn’t been my emotions I was feeling, but his. I still didn’t know who he was though and I wasn’t sure what I wanted to tell my newly returned siblings. I looked down at my hands and shrugged. “It was just some dream, nothing that I really remember.”

“Bella.” Alice admonished from the other side of the room.

I sighed, damn future seeing pixie. “Ok, I remember it, but I would really rather not go into it if that’s ok with you guys. What time is it?”

Alice sighed, deciding to let this one go. “You were out for two and a half movies. It’s just after midnight.”

I was shocked, that dream had only felt like it lasted a few minutes, not the hours that I had been asleep. Thinking back on my dream, I again felt the man’s pain and fear flow through me. All I could think about was taking his pain away from him, giving him a reason to smile and not look so afraid. I was deep in thought when Jasper nudged my shoulder. “Huh?”

“I’m not going to push you about your dream, but if I keep feeling those emotions rolling off of you I’m gonna have to insist. Those are not normal feelings for just random dreaming.” Jasper gave me a knowing look before turning back to the TV.

I knew that I was on shaky ground with keeping the dream to myself. I was suddenly so tired that all I wanted to do was curl up on the bed and go to sleep. I pushed myself off the couch, possibly mumbled something in parting and barely made my way into the bedroom before collapsing on the bed. That is how I found myself hours later. Apparently I had been tossing and turning in my sleep as I had woken up right as I was falling off the side of the bed.

Landing with an oomph, I groaned before pushing myself up into a sitting position. Glancing at the clock, it showed I had only been asleep for a few hours and it was way too early to get up. I found my bag and quickly changed into my tank top and sleep pants before climbing back into bed. Closing my eyes, all I could see was the image of the man from my dreams. I fell back asleep with the hopes of finding him in my dreams again.

~CE~

**And there is another installment. What did you guys think? As always, your thoughts are always welcome. If you have a favorite line from this chapter, please share. My fav just happens to be from Bella this time…**

“How is it that this mere human was able to foil the all-knowing pixie?”

**Don’t forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren’t reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I apologize for leaving you so long without an update so here is chapter 3. So enjoy!!**

**As with all stuff on here, I do not own anything Twilight related, but oh how I enjoy playing in the Twilight sandbox. Read and enjoy!!**

~CE~

The sun hitting my face finally pulled me from my sleep. Squinting my eyes, I looked to see a small pixie standing by the window grinning at me. I grumbled. “Morning.”

“Come on sleepy head. We only have a few hours to kill before the storms come in and I want us to go out this afternoon.” Alice giggled at my scowl before walking out of the room. “Go take care of your human needs, I will order you some room service.”

I watched as she hopped her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. Throwing the covers off and climbing out of the bed, I couldn’t help but grouse at being forced to wake up. “Annoying Pixie.” 

Walking into the bathroom I heard their laughter from the other room. Making quick work of my shower and getting ready, I threw my hair up into a messy bun and went to see what the pixie had called up for me.

Jasper turned to smile at me as I walked into the room and nodded to the covered plate that was emitting some amazing smells. “I believe she ordered you French toast, sausage and some coffee.”

“It smells wonderful, thank you.” I rushed to the table and uncovered the plate revealing a large helping of French toast and the most delicious looking sausage. “Where did everyone else go?”

“Alice and Rose went to go do whatever it is that they do,” he cringed, “and Emmett went to go see what trouble he could get into since Rose is gone.”

I rolled my eyes as I shoved a bite of my breakfast into my mouth. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped me at the taste of the French toast. Looking up, I saw Jasper smirking at me and I blushed. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Bella.” Jasper laughed. “We all tend to enjoy our food much more than you do.”

Even the thought of them enjoying they ‘food’ couldn’t put me off of the food before me. Within moments, I had cleaned the plate and was ready for the coffee. Just the smell alone was able to wake up my senses. Taking a sip, I sighed before turning back to Jasper. “Do you have any idea what that pixie has planned for me today?”

“I’m afraid I have been sworn to secrecy.”

I huffed. “That sounds about right. So, what should we do until the girls return?”

“There is always the TV or we can try to finish the movie you fell asleep to last night. I don’t think we will have to wait long though.”

“TV is fine with me, whatever you want.” I settled into the couch with my coffee, not really paying any attention to what Jasper put on the TV. I was too deep in thought about my dreams lately. Were they real? Was I really talking to someone that was trying to find me in real life? Why was he looking for me and why did I feel so drawn to him? 

I sighed as I remembered the last dream and how unhappy and worried he had been. Even now all I could think about was easing his pain as I swear I could still feel his pain even though I was wide awake. This was all so weird and yet it really shouldn’t bother me. Hell, my world consisted of vampires and shifters so men in my dreams hunting me down shouldn’t really be all that surprising. I just couldn’t seem to get over the feeling that I needed to find him. It was so confusing.

“Bella?”

I turned my head to look at Jasper. “Yeah?”

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours? I’m feeling the same emotions coming off of you as I did last night.” Jasper paused as I grimaced. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I need to know why you are feeling so much pain and fear. I won’t tell the others if you don’t want them to know, promise.”

I looked into his eyes and I knew that if I asked he would keep it to himself, I just wasn’t sure if I wanted to share my dream man. Maybe he could help or maybe he will just end up thinking I have finally lost it. “You will just think I’m crazy.”

Jasper reached over and took the coffee cup out of my hands, placing it on the floor. Taking my hands in his, he turned to face me completely on the couch. “Remember who I’m mated to? You can’t be any crazier than she is, darlin’.”

“Well, in that case at least I won’t be the only crazy one.” I chuckled as he was correct, Alice was definitely nuts. “I’ve been having this dream and it just seems so real. Every time I have it I’m left feeling empty and like I need to do something.”

“What is your dream about?”

“It’s always the same, well mostly, I guess. The location changes, but otherwise it’s the same. There is this guy there; I’ve never seen his face, just his profile. It started out with me just feeling his pain and fear and me trying to get to him, but I’m always stuck in place. No matter how hard I try, I can’t get to him.” I paused to take a breath as I felt the pain flow over me again.

“Do you know who the guy is?” Jasper asked as he stared into my eyes.

“No.” I closed my eyes and I was back in the dream. “I wish I did, but I never think to ask his name. Up until last night, he has always been silent in my dreams. Last night he talked to me and he sounded so lost, it broke my heart that I couldn’t get to him. He is so soft spoken and is always keeping me from seeing his face. I keep trying to see his face, I want to know what he looks like, but I only know his voice. How am I to know him if he ever actually finds me?”

“Shh, Bella, calm down. Take a deep breath for me.” Jasper moved to kneel in front of me and only then did I realize I was starting to panic. “I need you to just breathe and then we will continue, ok?”

I nodded as I stared into his honey colored eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. I was feeling embarrassed over the panic attack and suddenly I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I knew it was coming from Jasper and I gave him a small smile in thanks. Finally feeling more like myself and I sighed.

“Now, I need you to answer something for me.” Jasper took a deep unneeded breath. “You said something about him finding you. What did you mean?”

I blushed even though it wasn’t really embarrassing, but it was sort of personal. “He said he has been looking for me for a long time and he wasn’t going to stop until he found me. I want him to find me because I know that it will make his pain and fear go away. He told me that he was afraid of losing me and I just want to ease his fear. Does that make me crazy?”

“No, darlin’, it doesn’t. It makes complete sense to me, but that’s only because I’m a vampire. What you are explaining though doesn’t make sense with you being human.” Jasper leaned back on his heels with a thoughtful look on his face.

Unfortunately for me what Jasper had just said did not make me feel any better. To be honest, it made me feel more of a freak than I had before. I was just about to question him about what he meant when the door opened and in marched our three missing siblings. I let out a frustrated growl at being interrupted.

Alice seemed to not notice what was going on as she bounced towards the bedroom. “Come on Bella, we need to get you ready so we can go have some fun.”

I watched her disappear into the room, confused as to what she was talking about. That was until Rose came and stood in front of me, impatiently tapping her foot.

“Let’s get a move on, human. Alice swears it will take forever to make you presentable.” Rose smiled down at me. “I will try to curb her enthusiasm as much as possible.”

“Thank you.” I sighed as I got up to follow her into the bedroom.

It was only about an hour later that I was allowed out of the room of torture as I dubbed it. Looking at myself in the mirror I didn’t see any drastic changes, just some light make-up and Rose had curled my hair so it fell loosely around my shoulders. I had always liked it before when Alice did my hair like this. As for my clothes, Alice had actually played nice with me. She put me in a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans with the bling on the front and back pockets and black camisole and a red button down with the sleeves rolled up. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of beautiful black cowboy boots.

“Alice? Where are you taking me that you are ok with me wearing jeans?” I asked as I turned around to look at her. That is when I noticed that they were dressed similarly to me, just in different colors. Rose was in a pink button down with matching boots and Alice was in a dark blue button down with brown boots. 

Alice giggled. “You have Jasper to thank for that. He thought that it might be nice for us to go out and experience something calmer than what I would drag you to. His words, not mine.”

“Thank you Jasper.” I said before heading out of the bedroom. 

“You’re welcome, darlin’.” Jasper tipped his hat at me.

I laughed at us all dressed up for a country rodeo. The guys were both in dark jeans and black boots. Jasper had on a blue and black checkered button down and Emmett was in a black button down. “Let’s go rustle us up some fun.”

Laughing, we all left the hotel room and I was dragged out to dinner and then to a country bar where I had a few bears and watched the couples dance. I of course declined to join in for fear of making a complete fool out of myself. I had a lot of fun with them even though Emmett managed to get me to do a couple tequila shots. I did have to admit that they were pretty good although I don’t really drink so I have zero tolerance for alcohol. I was passed out by the time we got back to the hotel and was completely unaware of being carried in to the room and placed in the bed.

I woke up the next morning with a mild headache and quite a bit of confusion. First I woke up in a room that was not my own and second I was still fully clothed. Looking around I started to remember last night and laughed to myself over the hilarity of going to a bar with a bunch of vampires. Sitting up slowly, I checked the clock and saw that it was almost noon. Sighing, I quickly got up and went into the bathroom to take care of my morning routine. Thirty minutes later I stepped out into the bedroom feeling clean and refreshed to find an outfit laid out for me on the bed. Deciding to not fight Alice, I quickly got dressed and made my way out of the bedroom to find food waiting for me as well as everyone staring at me.

“What?” I asked. “I can’t have anything on my face, I haven’t eaten yet.”

Jasper laughed. “It’s not that, darlin’, we are just wondering how you are feeling after the fun you had last night.”

“After my shower I am feeling almost normal.” I answered as I walked over to the table. “Now, let me eat this food and I should be right as rain.”

They all laughed as I sat down and tucked into my lunch. They had ordered me a juicy hamburger and fries with a soda to wash it all down. Within five minutes I had just about cleaned my plate and Jasper was laughing as my emotions were going between contentment, embarrassment and sadness. 

Pushing the plate away I looked at my friends I sighed. “It’s time for me to go home. I have homework I need to finish for school tomorrow and laundry to get done for the week.”

Alice pouted. “I knew you were going to say that. Jasper is going to take you home today as he claims it’s his turn to mess with your nosy neighbor.”

I just shook my head as I got up to go retrieve my bag only to find Jasper standing by the door with said bag in hand. “Damn sneaky vampires.”

After hugs and promises to hang out during the week, I followed Jasper out of the hotel and down the hall to the elevators. On the ride down I started to wonder about what he had planned for good old troy. As we left the hotel I felt like I was being watched again. Shaking my head as I climbed into the truck, I focused on what Jasper could be planning to do. By the time we pulled up to my building the only thing I could come up with was Jasper messing with Troy’s emotions.

As we neared my door, I saw that Troy’s door was already cracked open like he had been waiting for me to come home. Jasper noticed this too and reached around me to put his hand into my pocket to pull out my keys. I shot him a smirk as he opened my door and set my bag inside my apartment. As Troy’s door opened wider, Jasper pinned me to the door frame and pushed his body flush against mine. Leaning in to me, he nuzzled my neck as he brought his hand up to turn my head towards him and away from Troy, making it look like we were kissing.

Pulling back from me Jasper gave me his signature lopsided smirk. "Thank you for a very enjoyable weekend, darlin'."

Giggling I smiled back at him. "The pleasure was all mine, Jazz. I didn’t know what to expect this weekend, but you sure do know how to show a girl a good time.” 

"Only for you, Bells. I..." Jasper paused and turned to look at Troy. "Excuse me; can I help you with something?"

I turned my head to look at Troy who appeared to be hanging onto his door to keep himself upright. "Troy, are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Oh...ummm...I was just heading out to the store. I think I may be coming down with something. Sorry for the...ummm...intrusion." Troy quickly backed into his apartment, slamming the door in his haste to get away.

Pulling Jasper into my apartment, I managed to get the door closed before we both fell to the floor laughing. "I have never seen him look so shocked before and he has spent a lot of time snooping into my life...or lack thereof."

Jasper huffed as he stood up and pulled me up with him. "Now none of that. You have a life; it just got misplaced until we showed up."

"Gee thanks, Jazz. Whatever did I do without you?" I walked into my kitchen and pulled a coke out of the fridge. "Thank you for your help with the nosy neighbor. I doubt I will be seeing much of him for a while."

"Well, Emmett and I will be here to help out if he decides to be a pest again." He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "If you don’t need me for anything else then I will bid you farewell until next time."

"Silly vampire." I shook with laughter as he walked to my door. "Oh, Jasper? I’ve been meaning to ask you. How is it that you can now be so close to me without my blood bothering you?"

Pausing at the door, he turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "It’s because of you, darlin'. After your birthday I felt so ashamed over my actions towards a family member that I refused to do anything else until I was able to get my bloodlust under control. I am the man I am now because of you."

I stood there in my kitchen speechless as he walked out of my apartment. To think he did that all because of me and he said that I was family. I couldn’t get his words out of my head as I went about getting ready for the next week of school.

That week passed by uneventfully as did the next three months. Each week I would go about my usual routine with school and homework. If the weather permitted one or all of my siblings would join me on campus for a studying session. I learned that having four vampires at my disposal came in very handy when I needed to figure something out. The weekends were spent with one of the guys picking me up, Alice and Rose dressing me up, going out and then one or both the guys dropping me off at home. One time Rose took me home and let me tell you, Troy got an eyeful that day. Rose went where neither of the guys dared, she had a full on make out session going in my doorway before she yelled at Troy for being a pervert and pulling me into my apartment, slamming the door in his face. I’m not sure who was more shocked, me or Troy, but I can tell you that Rose enjoyed both of our reactions.

About a month into their stay, I was surprised by the purchase of an uptown apartment that was beautifully furnished. As Alice gave me the tour of the massive three bedroom apartment, I was impressed that it wasn’t as showy as I was used to with the Cullens. They always had the tendency to flaunt their money even if it was unintentional. I had thoroughly enjoyed Alice’s exuberant tour until we came to the end, which was my room. Alice told me that they wanted me to feel at home with them and if I decided that I wanted to completely get away from Troy, then I could just make it official and move in with them. I told them I would think about it, but it wouldn’t be until the semester was over. I couldn’t truly express how happy knowing they wanted me around made me feel. The only drawback was that the apartment was not in a secluded area although it did back up to a beautiful forest area, but I knew that they couldn’t stay there forever. I knew they would have to move on eventually and I worried about that time as I didn’t want them to feel obligated to take me with them, but on the other hand I had no idea how I would survive them leaving again. I tried to keep those thoughts from festering too much during the last months of the semester and just concentrate on school.

It wasn’t until the fall semester was over and the finals were finished that I realized just how much I had come to rely on them to get me through the days and weeks. I had just been surviving before I was dragged off by Emmett that day and now I was living my life. Granted, I always did feel like the fifth wheel, the odd man out, but I know they didn’t want me to feel that way. Any time I got down Jasper was quick to ask me about my dreams when the others were gone. I didn’t understand his interest but after that first weekend I had decided to keep them to myself. I knew he could tell I was hiding something from him, but he never pushed me. I knew then that I would be taking them up on their offer to live with them. That was going to be my surprise for them after the semester was finished.

**And now I can chat you up with this A/N. What did you guys think? As always, your thoughts are always welcome. I apologize again, but RL just made everything not required for work or being a mom impossible. If you have a favorite line from this chapter, please share. This time my fav goes to Jasper, he just has a way with words…**

"Now none of that. You have a life; it just got misplaced until we showed up."

**Don’t forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren’t reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – The muses are finally back to being social and so without further noise from me, I give you chapter 4. Yes, there is a time jump, just wanted to give the heads up to stem any confusion... So enjoy!!**

**As with all stuff on here, I do not own anything Twilight related, but oh how I enjoy playing in the Twilight sandbox. Read and enjoy!!**

~CE~

It was an odd Saturday morning that I found myself waking up in my own room. Usually I was dragged out on Fridays after my final lab was done. As this last week was finals and I was being forced into staying with them at their new house, I had told them I needed a night alone to detox from the exams and they could kidnap me today and no earlier. Knowing I had a short amount of time before one of them would be here to kidnap me, I quickly went about my morning rituals and was drinking my second cup of coffee by the time I heard a knock at my door.

Walking to the door, I tried to guess which one of my siblings would be there to collect me and was halfway to the door when my phone rang. With a sigh I headed back into my bedroom. “I know you have a key so just use it already.”

There was grumbling made just loud enough so I could hear it as whoever had come to collect me used their key and entered my apartment. “What the…?”

Ah, so Jasper was the one who came for me and he must have just noticed the boxes in the living room. It wasn’t every day I could pull one over on the pixie but I had been learning how to keep her from seeing all of my decisions. Finally, I made it to my phone and smiled.

“Hi, dad.”

“Hey, Bells.” Charlie laughed into the phone. “How have you been? How did school go?”

I laughed as I walked out to sit on my couch. “One question at a time, dad. I’m good and school went really good. I haven’t gotten the results yet for the exams as I only took them last week, but I feel really good about them.”

“That’s good, Bells.” Charlie sighed. “I just wanted to check up on you seeing as how I haven’t heard from you in a while. Needed to make sure that you were safe and all that.”

Rolling my eyes, I tried to keep from laughing as Jasper walked through my apartment, obviously trying to figure out what I was planning and how he hadn’t already learned about it from his wife. “Thanks for checking up on me. I’m sorry for not calling, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“I know you can take care of yourself, I trust you. It’s the guys where you live I don’t trust. I really wish you would have found a better place to live, Bells. Those apartments don’t offer enough security for my peace of mind where you are concerned.”

“Well, then I guess you will be happy to hear that I am actually moving and I will be in a safer part of the city with roommates. So no more solo living for your daughter and I will be out of the slums as I distinctly remember you calling it.” This part of the conversation had completely caught Jasper’s attention and I could tell he was trying to be patient so I could talk to my dad.

“Really?” Charlie chuckled. “I don’t remember them being that bad, but I’m glad to hear you are getting out of there. Do you trust your new roommates? Do I need to run background checks on them for you?”

Now I really was laughing. “Yes, I trust them and no, dad, I think that is a bit extreme. I have known them long enough to trust that they won’t try to kill me or sell me off as a slave or something.”

Jasper growled as he sat on the other end of the couch, obviously losing his patience as he began tapping his fingers on his thigh.

“Alright, I trust you. Will you be coming home for Christmas?”

“I…” Oh, well I hadn’t thought about that. Would I? I guess I would have to check my account first to see if I could get the tickets. “I don’t know yet. Let me look into it and see if I can.”

“Alright, kiddo, just let me know. I left your room as you had it so you have a place to stay. You know your old man misses you so try to call more if you can’t make it.”

Well now I am feeling like a horrible daughter. “I love you, dad, and I will do my best to call more and I promise I will let you know about Christmas.”

“Love you, too, Bells. Talk to you soon.” Charlie sighed and hung up.

Setting my phone down, I got lost in my thoughts of the holidays and my dad. I just realized that I hadn’t talked to him since Thanksgiving and that had been a short conversation as Billy had dragged him down to the rez for the day. I jumped as Jasper finally spoke.

“So you mind telling me what is going on here, Bella?” He leaned forward to stare at me.

“Oh, umm, surprise?” I grinned sheepishly at him.

“Surprise is correct, darlin’, now care to expound on that surprise?” He gestured to the stack of boxes along the wall. “I think you need to tell me what’s going on as you seem to have figured out how to block that nosy wife of mine.”

I laughed as he was totally correct. “Well, I have learned how and I totally love it. How else can I surprise you guys if she’s always letting the cat out of the bag first?”

He growled at me. “No more games, darlin’. I am not a fan of surprises any longer thanks to Alice so you need to clear this one up for me.”

I looked into his golden eyes and knew that he wasn’t really mad at me, maybe annoyed, but not mad. “I thought it was obvious between the boxes and the conversation with my dad, I’m moving out of this shit hole.”

“Well, yes, that is quite obvious. What is not obvious is where are you moving too?”

I shook my head as I stood and picked up one of the boxes before heading towards my door. “I’m sure you can figure it out, smart guy. Or maybe if you ask me nicely and not act like a petulant child, I might just tell you.”

A growl was all I heard as I walked out of the apartment. I had just made it to the stairs when Jasper caught up to me carrying three boxes. Quirking an eyebrow at the boxes I headed onto the stairs. “It shouldn’t take long for us to move my stuff out with your help.”

“Bella, you know that we will help you move, you don’t have to try to force it on me, all you had to do was ask.”

“I know, Jasper, I remember when you guys all told me that if I needed anything all I had to do was ask.” I placed my box in the bed of the truck and headed back to the apartment. Picking up another box I turned only to have Jasper pull the box out of my arms and set it down on the floor.

“Bells, quit playing games. Tell me what’s going on.”

“A lot is going on actually, but as to what you are referring to, I decided to take you guys up on your offer.” I looked up at him, suddenly wary of his response. “Even being the fifth wheel, I want to be with you guys for as long as you want me.”

Jasper sighed as he pulled me into his arms. “Oh, darlin’, you moving in with us was not an offer that we made just to retract it again later. If you truly want to move in with us, your room is still waiting for you and I will be more than happy to help you move.”

I nodded before giving him a quick hug. “As I can’t move as fast or carry as much, let’s get this started so that we can surprise the rest of them.”

Jasper and I made quick work of all of the boxes that I had already packed and then headed out to my new home. I had decided that we would go back in a few days to get the rest of my stuff and all of the furniture would be donated since I had no need for it. Arriving at the apartment, we both grabbed a box and then headed up to my new home. As we got to the door it was flung open by Emmett with a very anxious look on his face.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Emmett snarled. “We have been waiting for you for two hours and Alice was beside herself as she couldn’t see either of your futures.”

“Emmett, move out of the doorway so we can get in.” Jasper growled as he pushed past him.

I quickly followed him into the apartment and then back into my room. As I sat my box down in the corner, I looked around and smiled as I realized this really was my room now.

“Emmett, help me unload the truck.” Jasper said as he walked back out of the room.

“What?” Emmett looked from me to Jasper’s retreating back. Deciding it best to do as asked, he darted off after Jasper. “Why are we unloading the truck?”

I laughed at his antics before stepping into my bathroom. Dealing with my human moment, I stepped back into my room to find the guys sitting on my bed with all of the boxes lined up in the corner. “Well, that went quicker without my help.”

“Oh, lil sis, your one box at human speed would have taken so much longer.” Emmett laughed as he stood up. “I’m glad that you decided to move in with us as I really do miss you when you are gone. Why don’t you start to unpack while Jazz and I go finish packing your old place? I know you are donating the furniture, but we can have everything else packed and moved in the next couple hours.”

“You don’t have to Em, I can take care of that another day.” I started to decline, but stopped when they both turned on me with their puppy dog eyes. “Stupid dazzling vampires.”

Jasper laughed before leading Emmett out of the room, pausing to call over his shoulder. “The girls went shopping for food and should be back soon. It really shouldn’t take us that long to move the rest of your stuff. You unpack and then we will do something fun to celebrate.”

I nodded as they left. Turning to look at my room, I grabbed the first box I could and placed it on my bed. Opening it, I quickly emptied it of its contents and put them away in their new locations. Over the next hour I moved quickly through the boxes and was yawning by the time I finished the last one. Setting the boxes outside my bedroom door, broken down of course, I went back and sat on my bed. It was one of the most comfortable beds I had ever had the joy of laying on and this one was just calling my name. Laying back I soon found myself asleep and dreaming of my mystery man yet again.

“She’s so cute when she’s asleep.” Alice giggled. 

“Cute or not, it’s time for her to wake up and eat so we can get ready for tonight.” Rose grumbled as she leaned forward to poke my shoulder.

Swatting her away I cracked my eyes open. “Go away, human needs sleep.”

“Oh no, you’ve been asleep for the past four hours and now it’s time for eating and getting ready for tonight.” Alice laughed as she pulled the pillow off of my face. “We are celebrating our new roommate and it can’t be done without said new roommate.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll get up. Let me have my human moment and I will be out to find what it is you have concocted to feed me this time.” I grumbled as I got out of bed. Dragging my feet, I moved as slowly as possible as I always dreaded Alice and her Bella Barbie time.

“Hurry it up, human. I’m tired of watching Alice bounce around the apartment.” Rose groused as Alice giggled.

I walked out of my bedroom. “Rose, said human still has a name here.”

She stuck her tongue out at me as she placed my plate on the table. “I know, Bella, sorry, Alice is just getting on my last nerve. She was bad before you got here and now that you finally decided to move in with us even Jasper can’t calm her down.”

Looking at the plate before me, I sighed in pleasure as I saw a heaping amount of spaghetti as well as a glass of red wine. Quirking my eyebrow at the wine, I relished the first bite of my food.

“I thought the wine might make dealing with Alice easier for you.”

I laughed and nodded my thanks to Rose. After clearing my plate I took it into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. A stray thought of how it would be if I never had to worry about human moments again and there was a part of me that wanted to ask one of them to change me. That thought made me think of my mystery dream man and then I remembered that I would never sleep again so I would no longer be able to dream about him. That alone was enough for me to not even bring up being changed.

Alice brought me out of my thoughts by dragging me out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. With a sigh, I settled in for hours of torture at the hands of Alice and Rose as they attempted to make me into something I am not…again.

Three hours later and a lot of bitching and complaining on my part, I finally was allowed out of the bedroom, having convinced Alice that I couldn’t tolerate anymore of her poking and prodding and that Bella Barbie time was officially over. I hadn’t been allowed to see myself yet, they had made me keep my eyes closed since they dressed me, and I had to admit that I was curious as to how I looked. Usually Alice just tried to dress me like she did Edward so that I looked like I belonged with him, now that I wasn’t with him anymore I had no clue as to how she was going to dress me. 

Rose led me out of the bedroom as my eyes were still closed and they figured I would need the guiding as they put me in shoes with heels. I heard a low whistle and my eyes flew open to see Jasper and Emmett both staring at me. “What?”

Jasper laughed as he stepped forward. “I take it they made you keep your eyes closed?”

“Of course, I did, Jazz; it wouldn’t be as much fun if she watched us make her over.” Alice quipped as she bounced out of the bedroom. “I wanted her to get your reactions before she saw herself.”

“Alice, why must you play with me?” I whined. “I consented to your torture so will you stop playing with me?”

“I only do what I do out of love, Bella, and you know it.” Alice giggled. “Besides, the guys’ opinions on your look mean more tonight than mine or Rose’s.”

“Alice, you are now starting to scare me. What does it matter what the guys think of how I look? There is no way that I could begin to compare to you or Rose so what is the point?” I turned and went back into the bedroom and went straight to the bathroom. Turning on the light I finally got a look at myself and I had to say, I was impressed with what the girls had pulled off. Looking at myself in the mirror I could only believe that they had been messing with me as they really hadn’t done all that much.

My face looked almost like I fit in with the perfect beings I was with. I had to give Alice credit, they hadn’t used a lot of make-up, just enough to give me a glow that I never saw before. My eyes were smoky and my lips had a glossy red. My normally plain brown hair was straightened so that it fell almost down to my hips. I almost didn’t recognize myself in the mirror. Finally I looked down at what Rose had dressed me in and I couldn’t contain my gasp of surprise.

Rose had put me in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that hugged my hips. I saw that she had put me in a pair of boots that curved over my calves and ended just below my knees. I snorted when I saw the heels were higher than I normally felt safe wearing. Oh well, I will be out with a bunch of vampires with super speed to catch me before I hit the ground. Shaking my head I looked at my tops and smiled, it was very much something I would have picked out. Rose had picked out a red camisole that rested just above my belt. On top of the camisole was a black sweater that was loose fitted and hung off my right shoulder. I still had on my typical rings, but Alice had added a thick black banded choker that had some form of a crest in the middle that sat just in the hollow of my throat.

“That is the Cullen crest.”

My eyes darted up and met Jasper’s in the mirror. “What?”

“It’s the Cullen crest. Carlisle had that made for you and was going to give it to you for Christmas the year we all left. Even after we had left, he still considered you his daughter and hoped that he would be able to give that to you one day.” Jasper smiled sadly at me before reaching out and turning me around to face him. “He gave it to me for safe keeping. I didn’t know when, but I knew somehow we would find you again. I kept it with me even when we traveled. I guess it’s a good thing I did.”

I looked into his eyes as I placed my hand on the crest and then threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. “Thank you for making sure I got it, Jazz.”

Jasper chuckled as he hugged me back. “No problem, Bells.”

“Now that you’re done in there admiring yourself and having your little moment, can we please leave? Rosie’s lookin’ hot and I want to show her off.” Emmett yelled from the other room.

I laughed as I grabbed Jasper’s hand and pulled him out with me. “Nice to see where your priorities lie, brother bear.”

Emmett tightened his grip around Rose’s waist as he mock glared at me. “You know it, Bella babe, now get your butt in gear.”

I stood there gaping for a moment before I started to laugh. “Yes, let’s get to moving before Emmett threatens to leave us all behind again.”

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me as he pulled Rose out the door, followed by the rest of us. As usual, I was not allowed to know where we were going, just that we were going out for drinks and dancing. This time we didn’t take the truck as Rose had found a new club that had just opened up a few blocks away from the apartment. I groused a bit at walking that far in the boots they put me in, but truly I loved being out in the night air. It gave me a calm feeling as I tried not to worry over where they could be taking me this time.

Looking up I saw the sign of our destination and snorted. “Really? We are going to a bar called Happy Ending?”

Rose looked back from where she was walking beside Emmett. “I thought it was fitting. A stage in your life has ended quite happily with you moving in with us.”

“Only you, Rose, only you.” I laughed as we followed her into the noisy club. I followed Rose to a table along the dance floor and quickly claimed my seat so I could watch the dancers. When one cannot dance, one watches those who can.

“So, Bella, think you might find someone to dance with tonight?” Alice asked as she took the seat to my left while Rose took the one to my right.

“I highly doubt that, Alice, as I don’t dance.” I rolled my eyes at her. “Or have you forgotten that I am still not the most coordinated human around?”

Rose laughed as she took a beer from Emmett and set it on the table in front of me before taking her own. “Regardless, Bells, all you need is a bit of liquid courage and you will be fine.”

I was about to argue with her when Emmett dragged her out onto the dance floor. I shook my head at them as I watched Alice drag Jasper out to dance next to them. Sipping my beer I enjoyed the show of my new roommates and their ability to out dance everyone in the club.

“Well well well. Look who I found.”

I turned at the sound of that grating voice. “Troy.”

Troy stood a few feet away from me as he eyed me up and down before taking Rose’s seat. “I can’t say that I was expecting to find you here this evening.”

“I can’t say I was expecting to find you at all, Troy.” I turned to look at my friends on the dance floor. “That seat’s taken, by the way, and not by you.”

“I thought we were friends, Bella.” He put on a pained expression. “I’m not sure I did anything to deserve that kind of rudeness.”

With a snort I turned to glare at him. “Of course you didn’t. Stalking one’s neighbor is such a nice thing to do. More people should join you in that pass time.”

Troy snorted but decided to leave as Jasper and Emmett headed back to the table. “Until later, my sweet Bella.”

I watched him blend into the crowd and groaned at his audacity. “Why me?”

“Bells?” Jasper called out as he neared the table. “You ok?”

“Oh just peachy. The one place Rose finds is the one place that caught Troy’s attention too.” I took a sip of my beer. “I foresee a headache if I have to deal with his ass again.”

Emmett growled as he stood next to me, scanning the crowd. “Well, we won’t leave you alone so that douche won’t be able to get close to you again. Maybe Jasper and I should take you out on the dance floor once we catch him watching. That should make him leave you alone.”

I laughed as I leaned my head against his shoulder. “That could work if I could dance.”

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. “Being vampires means we can make you dance.”

“Well that didn’t sound ominous at all. Thanks for that, Em.”

“Anytime, Bella babe, anytime.” He chuckled as he moved back to his seat. 

I finished off my beer and moved on to Rose’s by the time the girls decided to take a break from dancing. Rolling my eyes, I watched as they laughed their way back over to the table.

“You guys will never guess who we just saw prowling the dancers.” Alice gushed as she sat in her seat. “Guess anyways, it’s more fun that way.”

“I’m out unless you are going to tell me it was Troy, but then I would have to say I was already aware that he was trolling the club tonight.” I groused as I sipped more beer.

“No silly, you don’t know him.” Alice turned to the guys. “Come on guess.”

Jasper looked through the crowd before responding. “Nomad?”

“Jasper, you’re cheating. No fair looking for their emotions.” Alice pouted.

“You just told me to guess, Al, and that is what I’m doing.” He laughed as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. “I’m guessing I’m right about the nomad part. We don’t really know that many and as Peter would get his ass beat if he showed up here without calling first, I’m gonna have to go with Garrett being out nomadic prowler.”

I turned to look at him. I had heard about his brother Peter before but never this Garrett. “Ok, so for the one here out of the know, who is this Garrett guy?”

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms as he turned to me, a strange look in his eyes. “Garrett is a nomad that I came across during the Civil War, only I didn’t know what he was at the time. We ran into each other again when I was living with Peter after I left Maria’s army and we got to know each other better. Before I met Alice and the Cullens, Garrett was the only other friend I had other than Peter and Charlotte.”

Emmett looked around. “I wonder what he is doing here. This isn’t his normal scene for hunting. I thought he disliked the crowds of New York.”

Jasper nodded. “He does, but something seems to be drawing him here. Didn’t you say you sensed him a couple months back at the hotel?”

I looked around as they continued to talk, suddenly feeling like I was being watched. Finishing off Rose’s beer, I traded it out for Alice’s and stood from my seat. “Human needs a moment. I’ll be right back.”

Not waiting for a response, I headed off in the direction that I expected to find the restrooms and was happy to find I was right on the first try. Making my way out of the restroom, I got the feeling of being watched again, only this time it didn’t give me that warm fuzzy feeling like I was used to. Weaving through the bodies that had decided to block my easy path back to the table, I was jerked to a stop as someone grabbed my arm.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Turning around I growled as I saw who had stopped me. “Troy, what the hell do you think you are doing?”

“I wanted to talk to you some more and your friends wouldn’t go away. So I waited until you got up and took the opportunity to talk to you. What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, Troy, what’s wrong is that I didn’t like you when I lived across the hall from you and I still don’t like you now. So if you could please let go of my arm, I need to get back to my friends.” I tugged on my arm but he wasn’t letting go.

“I’m not asking for much, Bella.” Troy pouted as he pulled on my arm, forcing me closer to him. “I just want to talk and maybe get one dance out of you. Then you will see I’m not the bad guy you think I am.”

“Troy, if I don’t want to talk to you, why do you think I want to dance with you?” I looked around hoping to find a friendly face that I could call to for help, but I found myself surrounded by strangers. Tugging again to get my arm free, I started to panic as his grip only tightened on my arm causing me to wince from the pressure he was exerting. “Let me go, Troy.”

“Not until you give me a chance.” He smirked down at me. “I know I’m nothing like your two boy toys, but they already have girls, I saw that for myself. I am free for the taking so give me a chance and I will be all yours.”

“You are seriously delusional if you think that logic will work on any woman out there. I wouldn’t give you the time of day if my life depended on it.” I really started to panic as I saw the look of determined anger in his eyes. “Let me go!”

“No!” Troy shouted. “I have been patient long enough, Bella. It’s my turn now.”

I was about to scream when I felt a sense of calm wash over me. Looking over my shoulder I expected to find Jasper, but I didn’t see him anywhere. Confused, I turned back to yell at Troy again when a voice from behind me froze me in place.

“I believe the lady has asked you to let her go. If I were you, young sir, I would do as she said.” A deep richly accented voice flowed from behind me.

As I registered that voice, I suddenly felt safe even though Troy was still gripping tightly onto my arm. Pulling on my arm, I watched his face form a snarl as he dug his fingers into my arm before letting it go. Holding my arm to me I watched him stomp away to the other side of the bar. In shock, I stood there holding my arm, just staring after where Troy had disappeared.

“Are you alright?” The same deep voice asked from behind me.

I was torn between being afraid to turn around to see what had scared Troy off and excited to see who my savior was. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around and before I could respond, someone had bumped into me from behind causing me to stumble forward. My savior caught me as I fell into his chest and I caught a scent that reminded me of cool crisp autumn mornings. I wanted to look up, but I was so embarrassed over him saving me now twice that I couldn’t bring myself to pull back from him, or that was what I was trying to tell myself at least.

“Bella.” Jasper called out. “Are you ok? I felt you panicking and….”

I turned towards the sound of his voice and saw shock evident on his face. “Jasper?”

“Well, I see I wasn’t needed after all.” Jasper grinned at me. “I see you have found our nomad.”

“I found what?” I was so confused.

“Jasper, I didn’t realize you were here or that you knew this damsel.” The voice now named Garrett laughed out. “I saw her being accosted by a young man and thought to come to her aide.”

“Ah yes, our Bella does seem to be a danger magnet.” Jasper sighed. “I take it Troy found you alone?”

“Yes, Jasper. I swear I shall never go anywhere alone again as long as I live in the same city as that slime.” I growled out, finally over the fear of him getting me alone and now I was angry.

“Well, I doubt you will be alone ever unless you extract yourself from Garrett’s arms.” Jasper laughed.

“I am not…oh hell.” I turned back to finally look at the man who came to my rescue. My eyes traveled up from his chest and I noted the sandy blonde hair that hung loose around his shoulders. As I continued to look up I saw that he sported a goatee that surrounded a very kissable mouth. Pulling my eyes from his mouth I finally looked into his eyes and I gasped.

Garrett looked down at me with worry plain to see in his ruby red eyes and his arms tightened around me. His eyes searched mine, looking for something.

“I…” I couldn’t believe it. Here I was standing in the arms of a human drinking vampire and not one part of me was afraid. I felt safe and complete. I felt like I belonged in his arms and I never wanted to be out of them.

Jasper sighed behind me. “I guess I will make the introductions. Bella, this is one of my oldest friends, Garrett. Garrett, this is Isabella or Bella, she is my little sister and good friend.”

I was touched by Jasper’s words as he never really spoke about how he saw me in their little group. He was the empath and yet he kept his emotions behind lock and key most times.

“Isabella.” Garrett whispered as he pulled me just a bit closer to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

I looked deep into his ruby eyes as his voice flowed over me and I finally realized why I recognized that voice and his sandy blonde hair. This was him, the guy that had invaded my dreams over the past few months, the one I felt compelled to look for. “It’s you.”

“It is me.” He smiled down at me. “I have searched so long for you.”

I couldn’t believe he was actually here. I raised my good arm to lay my hand on his cheek, just to reassure myself it was real. “I would normally think this a dream, but my arm hurts a bit too much for a dream.”

“I am sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.” Garrett’s eyes looked down in sadness. “I was on the other side of the bar and suddenly felt the urge to be over here and didn’t understand why until I saw that heathen trying to accost you.”

Even now I could still sense his fear and I knew where it stemmed from. “I’m not going anywhere, I told you that a long time ago. You finally found me and I’m not about to disappear.”

Garrett was about to say something when he nodded in Jasper’s direction. “I believe our friend would like us to follow him.”

“Oh, sure.” I turned to follow Jasper only to find that I was pulled back against Garrett’s chest. I couldn’t help the shiver I felt from just that simple of a touch.

“I hope you don’t mind.” He leaned down to whisper in my ear. “This way I won’t lose you in the crowd.”

“No, not at all.” I held my hurt arm against my stomach as Garrett directed me through the crowd after the departing Jasper. Much quicker than I expected I found myself sitting in my seat at our table with Garrett at my back, receiving many odd looks from my friends.

Emmett broke the silence first. “Leave it to Bella to go find the only other vampire in the club."

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Em.” I stuck my tongue out at him as I leaned back against Garrett without thinking. “He found me actually.”

“She is correct.” Garrett agreed as he rested his hands on my hips. “I did find her and felt the need to rescue her.”

“Trouble magnet.” Rose snorted. “It wasn’t Troy was it?”

“Yes, it was, but I’ve had enough of him for one lifetime. Can we please move on to another topic?” I reached forward for my beer, but forgot that the arm in question was hurt, and I groaned.

Garrett took a hold of my arm and placed his hand on the hurt area. The coolness of his skin immediately made the pain lessen. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you.” I sighed as I used my good arm to reach for my beer, but stopped as I registered the looks on everyone else’s faces. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Bella?” Emmett started as he looked from me to Garrett and back again. “Garrett?”

“Let me put y’all out of y’all’s misery.” Jasper laughed at Emmett’s stammering. “Mates.”

“Mates?” I choked on my beer as I stared at Jasper. “Mates?”

**And now I can chat you up with this A/N. What did you guys think? As always, your thoughts are always welcome. I apologize again, but RL just made everything not required for work or being a mom impossible. If you have a favorite line from this chapter, please share. This time my fav goes to Bella, sarcasm is a trait she should have always exhibited…**

“Stalking one’s neighbor is such a nice thing to do. More people should join you in that pass time."

**Don’t forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren’t reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – So another update. So far, I have to say that I am loving the new options with bringing in a new beau for Bella. Garrett always struck me as a good fit for our girl, but with all things Twilight, it won’t be easy. Read on and enjoy.**

**As with all stuff on here, I do not own anything Twilight related, but oh how I enjoy playing in the Twilight sandbox. Read and enjoy!!**

~CE~

Jasper laughed at my reaction. “Yes, Bells, mates.”

I was still leaning against Garrett, so I felt him tense at my reaction. “I don’t understand. I’ve been down this road before, Jasper. I can’t go through that again.”

Garrett tightened his hold on me as he listened to us talking, his fear pouring off of him again.

“Bella, remember when you told me about your dreams?” At my nod Jasper continued. “Remember when I told you it sounded familiar as something experienced by vampires? Well I thought that it was odd that you would experience it, but you never do what I expect. Because of you being human, the mating pull you were feeling created the dreams.”

“I…” I closed my eyes. This couldn’t be happening again. I knew I wanted to be in this life, but I really hadn’t expected to have to deal with this whole mate thing again. I did have to admit that there was no way that Edward was my mate, but still. Once burned twice shy right? Then a thought occurred to me. “If the pull was making me dream about him, how was he in my dreams? You guys don’t sleep.”

“That I don’t understand.” Jasper frowned as he finally felt the fear that was coming from Garrett. “At the risk of getting a bottle thrown at me, Bells, but freaky shit happens around you all the time. Maybe this was your doing and you just didn’t know you were doing it.”

“My doing?” I grimaced. “How the hell could I have done anything? I’m nothing special.”

Garrett tightened his hold on me to turn me to face him. “Little one, you are more special than you know. You are human and yet you surround yourself with the supernatural. For us, the mating pull never starts until we actually come across our mate. It’s not something that starts and leads us to them. True mates are rare as more often than not we lead a very solitary life. Covens are common but large covens are not. So with the pull actually bringing us together, I believe you are definitely special.”

I could only look up at him as he spoke. I wanted to argue, but then I remembered how everyone had told me they found their mates. Other than Alice it was just luck that they happened across the other. This was so not how I planned my night to go. Leaning forward, I sighed as I pressed my face to his chest. Taking a deep breath, I tried to find a way around the fear he was feeling again.

“Little one.” Garrett whispered in my ear. “I sense that there is more to your reaction than I understand. If you will tell me I will do my best to understand. I will not force this on you.”

I cringed at the pain I heard in his voice. All I wanted to do was make that go away. Reaching up with my good arm, I clenched his shirt in my hand and explained without looking at him, worried how he was going to handle what I had to say. “Condensed version. Moved to live with my father, met the Cullens at school, was intrigued by Edward. Found out what they were, he told me I was his mate, was taken into the family. Everything was great until my eighteenth birthday.”

Jasper grimaced and tipped his head down in regret. “I went after her.”

“Jasper, get over here.” I growled as I lifted my head from Garrett’s chest. As soon as he stood before me, I turned to look him in the eye. “I’m only going to say this one more time, so you better listen and listen well. I never blamed you for it. I was the moron that cut myself and then Edward made it worse. You held back even with feeling everyone else’s bloodlust as well as your own. If anyone is to be blamed for everything that happened, then blame Edward. He lied and then broke me. Not you.”

Jasper smiled at me before surrounding me with his acceptance and gratitude. “I will do my best to remember that Bells.”

Garrett tensed behind me. “Little one, what are you talking about?”

“I really don’t want to get into this again.” I sighed as I turned back to him. “Alice threw me a party at their house for my eighteenth birthday. I don’t like parties or being the center of attention. No one says no to Alice though.” I snorted. “I was opening gifts and cut my finger on an envelope. Edward, my supposed mate, threw me into a glass table ‘protecting’ me and the glass cut open my arm. Jasper here had to deal with everyone’s bloodlust and yet was able to hold himself back long enough for the others to drag him outside. I never blamed Jasper and still don’t. Edward decided that it gave him the perfect out and he left me, taking the family with him.”

Garrett’s eyes darkened in anger as he pulled me from my seat so he could sit down and place me in his lap. He clenched his jaw together so tightly that the muscle in his jaw started to tick. Pulling me in close, he crushed me to his chest before burying his face in my neck.

I just sat there, unsure of what to say to make it better. I knew he wouldn’t like hearing about it and the thought of it driving him away made my chest ache even though we only just officially met. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him tightly. Opening my eyes, I met Jasper’s over Garrett’s shoulder and I knew he could feel my pain and worry.

“Garrett.” Jasper reached out to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I know this is hard for you to hear and its throwing your instincts all over the place. Just hold on to her and know that she is here and safe, but I think we should save any other questions for a more private location so that we can speak freely.”

I sat there, waiting for Garrett’s reaction. A part of me truly worried that once he learned the whole story, he might not want to be attached to someone like me and yet something told me that it wasn’t anything I should be worried about. I sighed as the silence dragged on and I worried if he was ever going to move. I started to pull back from him, but his arms tightened around me.

“Jasper, you are correct. Let us move this to a more private location so that I can better understand what has happened to my mate and by whom.” Garrett growled lowly as he stood with me still in his arms.

I sighed as he set me on my feet. “Let’s go home.”

Jasper nodded and pulled Alice with him as he moved toward the exit, Rose and Emmett quickly following behind them. As we stepped outside, we quietly made our way in the direction of home. “Garrett, did you drive here?”

“No, Jasper, I was out wandering the night in search of my dinner when I came across the bar and followed the pull inside.” He responded as he tightened his hold around my waist.

With a nod, we all resumed walking in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts. I didn’t know what Jasper was feeling from everyone, but I knew I was nervous and scared about what was going to happen. If I wasn’t good enough for Edward, I was sure to do something to drive Garrett away. After that thought registered in my head, I mentally slapped myself. If I told Jasper to blame everything on Edward I couldn’t turn around and blame myself. Even with the clearer thinking I still worried over losing Garrett and hurting him in some way.

The trek from the bar to our front door was a very silent one and I let out a sigh as we finally walked inside. Home. I was home and that in itself had me more relaxed and less nervous about the situation. We all flowed into the living room where everyone sat in silence, still in their own thoughts. Alice and Jasper sat together on the love seat while Rose dragged Emmett to the couch where she sat curled into his side. Garrett moved to the loan chair and sat down, pulling me into his lap. All the while never relinquishing his hold on me.

Looking around, I felt the tension in the room start to increase and I let out a huff. I was the one in jeopardy of losing something due to the past, not everyone else and I really just wanted to get this God-awful chit chat over an done with. I looked at Jasper in hopes that he would get things started as he seemed to be the only one to know what is actually going on. He caught my look and nodded.

“Garrett, before we get started, are there any questions that you want to ask?”

Garrett’s arms tightened around me before he spoke. “I think all I need is to understand how my mate became entangled with your family and everything that has happened since. The time for questions is not now.”

I sighed as I looked down at my clasped hands and without looking up, I told him everything. I went over my move to Forks and how I met the Cullens, Edward’s reaction to me and my fascination with him and the family. I felt Garrett stiffen as I mentioned the baseball game and James’ fascination with me. Surprisingly he kept silent until the part where James attacked me in the ballet studio. I gasped as he started to growl. Fearing I wouldn’t be able to finish if I stopped, I told him how Edward had sucked out the venom and then I woke up in the hospital.

It didn’t take me long to get through being forced to go to Prom and everything else that led up to my eighteenth birthday party. I paused to take a deep breath as this was the beginning of the end for my relationship with Edward. Yes, I understood that it never would have lasted now, but back then I was still a love sick teenager.

“I kept trying to get out of the birthday part, I hated anyone making me the center of attention. Always have. Alice would have none of that as she ganged up on me with Edward and forced the party issue. I knew I wouldn’t win so I gave in. Edward picked me up before the party and when we got to the house, I have to admit that I was shocked at the extent Alice went for my birthday. There were decorations everywhere and even a small glass table with a three-tiered cake with glass plates. Why she did all that I still don’t know.

“They started with the gifts. First, I was given a box, that was empty, from Emmett and Jasper. It was a stereo for my truck. Emmett was installing it as I was opening the gift under the thought that once it was installed, I couldn’t give it back.” I paused as Emmett tried to hide his chuckle. “Rose gave me a necklace that Alice picked out for her and then there was the envelope from Carlisle and Esme. I didn’t learn till later what was in it as I cut my finger as I opened the envelope. That started the end of my life with the Cullens. One drop of blood in the midst of seven vegetarian vamps was enough to cause even more problems.

“Jasper looked at me, I knew he wouldn’t attack even though his eyes were black. Edward, though, decided to make matters worse. He shoved me behind him, trying to protect me, but instead sent me crashing into the glass table. All that glass and he was shocked that I was injured further. I ended up with a nasty gash in my arm and more blood spilt. Poor Jasper had to deal with the bloodlust of six other vampires on top of his own and yet he still held himself in check long enough for Emmett and Rose to drag him outside. That is why I never blamed Jasper for anything that happened.

“Carlisle stitched me up and a very sullen Edward took me home. Normally he would come back and lay with me after Charlie went to sleep, but not that night, or the next few nights as it were. Edward was the only one at school the next day and would barely talk to me. I found out why three days after my birthday party. He was waiting for me when I got home from school and asked to talk. He led me into the woods and then proceeded to inform me just how correct I had been in thinking that there was no way that I could be worthy of such perfection. 

“He said he was leaving and that the family had already left. Carlisle couldn’t pass for the age he claimed to be any longer, so it was time for them to move on. Without me. He didn’t want me anymore and he was tired of playing at being human. I was a distraction that he no longer needed. He left me there in the woods, alone and unsure of where I was. All I could think about was following him and convincing him not to leave me. Eventually I stumbled and just didn’t get back up. I just gave up. One of the shifters from the reservation found me and took me home. I shut down after that for a few months. 

“Finally, after a few threats from my parents of shipping off to Florida, I started trying to get better. It wasn’t until I graduated high school and left for college that I was able to get back to being me. I put that pain in the past and completely locked away those memories until earlier this year when Emmett dragged me out of the park. That is when I learned that Edward had lied to his family about the breakup. He told them that I broke up with him and that I no longer wanted to see them. At this point all I can say is that he is one selfish controlling prick and I’m glad I’m rid of him.”

Silence fell over the room, I’m sure the only sound that of my breathing and beating heart. As I waited for someone to say something, I started to worry that something that I had said would make Garrett not want me as a mate. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself for the pain of being rejected once again and this time I knew it would hurt so much more than what Edward did.

“Show me.”

I jumped at the growl in his voice. Knowing what he was wanting, I raised my right arm and removed the leather bracelet I used to cover the bite mark.

Garrett growled low in his chest as he took my arm, inspecting the bite mark. “That boy left you marked like this and then left you alone with knowledge of our world as well as a broken mate set on your death?”

All I could do was nod.

His growl grew in volume and he tensed before standing from the chair. Very gently he placed me in his now vacant seat before pacing the room. “What was he thinking?”

“The problem with that idiot is he never does.” Rose snapped. “That is why I never supported their relationship. I knew they were wrong for each other and only Bella would be hurt in the end.”

I sent her a smile of gratitude. We had really become very close since Emmett dragged me into the woods. I would even have to say that I was closer to Rose than I ever was to Alice. She at least takes my opinion into account when we do things, or they play Bella Barbie. Just for that alone I love her.

“What do we know of this vampire set on revenge?” Garrett barked as he continued to pace.

I looked at him as he passed my chair and barely hid my flinch as I saw his pitch-black eyes. I knew it wasn’t due to thirst, but due to the immense anger he was feeling, hopefully on my behalf.

“We haven’t seen her since we moved here.” Jasper spoke up, keeping his eyes on Garrett. “Once we learned that she was still out there we kept an eye out for her, but she has either been dealt with by someone else or hasn’t figured out where Bella is now.”

Garrett stopped next to my chair. “Little one, when was the last time you saw her?”

“Right before I left Forks for college.” I hated that memory as I almost lost Charlie. “She tried to attack Charlie as he was coming home from a fishing trip on the reservation. Thankfully we knew she was around so the pack was keeping an eye on Charlie for me and ran her off before she could hurt him. I check in with Sam every few months and since I left, she seems to have left Forks alone as well.”

With a growl he started pacing again.

“I knew she was hunting for me, that’s why I had the pack watch Charlie. When I came out of my zombie stage, I tried to find the meadow that Edward took me to. Took a few weeks before I could find it and I wish that I hadn’t been successful to a point. Laurent found me there. He was sent by Victoria to scout around and see how hard it would be for her to get to me. As I pretty much walked into his arms, he decided it would be more humane for him to drain me instead of letting Victoria play with me before killing me. Right before he was going to attack, three huge wolves came out of the trees behind me. Turns out they were shifters from the reservation and their only job was to take out vampires. I was lucky that day, but I knew it wouldn’t be long before Victoria showed up since she no longer had her little spy to do her dirty work for her.”

“You never told us that part, Bella.” Alice admonished me. 

“I didn’t really want to talk about it.” I followed Garrett in his pacing, wishing he would just sit down and tell me it would be alright. “She kept the pack on its toes after that. Always dancing along the treaty line and trying to get as close to my house as possible. One time she succeeded. I went to a bonfire at the res and Sam brought me back as I was too tired to drive. He could smell her before I got out of the truck and he checked the whole house. Seemed she was only interested in my room. nothing was missing, but it still freaked me out. After that, there was always a wolf watching over the house.”

“Your family allowed her to live knowing what happens when we lose our mate.” Garrett all but roared. “You guys almost killed my mate before I ever knew she lived.”

I could feel his anger without the aid of Jasper’s gift, which I put down to question later. All I wanted to do was find a way to comfort him, but I was so unsure of myself that I just stayed in the chair. I didn’t want to take the chance of him pushing me away if I went to him, he would be completely in the right to do so. I know he didn’t ask to be mated to a human mess like me, so I just let him be no matter how much I wanted to wrap my arms around him. 

“I’m not going to make excuses for our behavior, Garrett.” Jasper said quietly. “I have already apologized to Bella and she knows that we will do all we can to protect her from Victoria if she shows her head around here.”

“You do that as I’m sure she will find her eventually.” Garrett growled as he looked out the window then headed for the door. “I need to hunt.”

I sat in quiet shock as he walked out the door without a look in my direction. I stared at the door hoping that he would come back through realizing that he just left me here without any idea of when or if he was coming back. Looking around the room, I saw the same stunned expressions on their faces and couldn’t take it. Rising from my chair, I went to my room to hide. “I’m going to bed.”

No one stopped me or even moved to acknowledge what just happened. This to me just threw up numerous red flags that something wasn’t right, and I was the one who was going to suffer. Going on auto pilot, I grabbed some night clothes and went to take a shower. The normal hot water no longer soothing as it washed away the day’s dirt. It had started as a great day, moving in with my siblings and then going to celebrate. The mood was dampened a bit thanks to Troy and his stalkerish behavior, but that all seemed to go away with Garrett’s arrival. Then I had to tell him how I knew about them and all the back-story shit that went along with it. The good didn’t last too long it seems.

Drying off, I put on my clothes and sat on my bed. Leaning against the headboard, I stared out the window and just let myself shut down. I think someone came in to check on me during the night, but I wasn’t aware of who it was or if they said anything. All I knew was that I had been left again.

With the sunrise came the awareness that Garrett still hadn’t returned. I was aware enough to know that he wasn’t close as there was a dull ache in my chest that seemed to get worse as the hours ticked by. With a sigh, I got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt with my chucks. Stopping at the door, I could just barely hear them talking in the living room.

“Did he not understand what he was doing just leaving like that?” Rose hissed. “He just heard what Edward had done to her and how it affected her. Then he just left. What the hell?”

“I don’t know what to say, Rose. This isn’t like him to act like this, but you have to take into account that it’s not every day that one finds their mate only to learn about their past. You saw how angry he was, and I felt it. It was a lot to take in even for us and we lived through some of it with her. He just needs time.” Jasper sighed.

Just then one of their phones beeped and Alice groaned. “Time is not something we have.”

“What is it, Alice?” Rose asked.

“Carlisle just messaged me. Seems that Edward has decided to crawl out of whatever hole he fell into and is claiming to miss his siblings.” She paused before continuing. “Seems we should have told Carlisle and Esme what was going on here. They told Edward where to find us and he is on his way.”

I gasped. There was no way that I was going to just sit here and wait for that asshole to show up. Opening my door, I walked out, and all eyes turned to me. “I heard.”

“Bella, we won’t let him get near you.” Emmett stated as he moved to my side. “After what he did, there is no way I will let him near my lil sis again.”

“Thanks Emmett.” I smiled up at him. “Do you know when he will get here, Alice?”

She closed her eyes, looking for the future based on his decision to come here. “He should be here this afternoon.”

I looked around suddenly feeling trapped. “I’m going to go for a walk and think. I have my phone on me.”

Emmett moved to stop me, but Rose grabbed his arm. “We’ll be here when you are ready to talk.”

Smiling my thanks, I pulled on a light jacket and walked out the door. No destination in mind, just knowing that I needed to distance myself from the supernatural for a bit. How did I get myself into these situations over and over again?

~CE~

**Everyone was warned that drama was going to ensue so please, no throwing bottles at the writer as I have nothing to duck behind at the moment. Was Garrett wrong in how he left? Should have Mommy and Daddy Cullen called to ask if it was ok to send Edward their way? I need your thoughts and reviews please. If you have a favorite line from this chapter, please share. This time my fav goes to our boy Jasper, only he could get away with this…**

“At the risk of getting a bottle thrown at me, Bells, but freaky shit happens around you all the time."

**Don’t forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren’t reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – All I will say here is that I apologize for the delay in posting for this story and I will do my best to not take as long with the next post. More from me at the end…**

**As with all stuff on here, I do not own anything Twilight related, but oh how I enjoy playing in the Twilight sandbox. Read and enjoy!**

~CE~

The apartment was silent after the lone human left leaving four very angry vampires in her wake. Within seconds a flurry of movement could be seen, if you were a vampire that is. Jasper began pacing, trying to figure out how to get Garrett back to keep his sister from spiraling into depression again. They heard about how Edward and the family leaving her affected her, now that she found her true mate the reaction would be magnified by a hundred times at least. He growled in frustration when he realized that his friend didn’t believe in cell phones so there was no way to contact him. If he didn’t want to be found, then he wouldn’t be.

Rose wrapped her arms around her mate, relishing the comfort that his presence gave her while worrying over her fragile human sister who was at this moment, wandering around New York city without her mate or family. She feared what Garrett’s leaving and Edward’s arrival was going to do to her. It wouldn’t do any good to sit here and worry over it, so Rose got up and did what she did best. She started to plan for every possible outcome she could think of. Quietly, she went into Bella’s room and packed her a small bag in case she would prefer to stay at a hotel until her dumbass of a brother left, she would stay with her obviously. That done, she started a mental list of how to track down the one currently hurting her sister and how to beat his ass for doing so.

Emmett watched as Rose went through the motions of taking care of Bella. He honestly didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t close friends with Garrett but he knew the guy by association through Jasper and Carlisle. It broke his heart to see his lil sis being treated the way she was. He refused to let her get back to being that non-Bella she told them about. It wouldn’t take much being left by her actual mate like she had. Her mate. That still confused him. What were the chances that Bella would be drawn or in this case rather, draw her mate to her? She was human. It wasn’t supposed to be possible even for a vampire let alone a human. But that’s just the thing, isn’t it? Bella was always something special. She survived being in the supernatural world so it would mean she was meant to be in it, right? And what would make it a more promising idea than to already have one’s mate? Nothing.

Alice was beside herself. She still wasn’t over everything that Edward had put Bella through and by association, the whole family. It was truly amazing to her that Bella had pulled herself out of that depth of depression and found a way to live. That was just with the loss of her supposed family. Now she was almost whole again, being with them, and happy; only to have that yanked out from under her by the simple act of meeting Garrett. It confused her how it all happened and she would have to have a word with her husband about it later as he seemed to know more than the rest of them, but she could see how Garrett would be good for Bella and vice versa. Well, that is if he came back. She was trying to keep an eye on him, but he either knew about her ability or he was still running on his anger as he wasn’t making any decisions. It was frustrating. With a groan, she thought about all of the stores she wanted to shop at over the next week as she walked to the front door. Yanking it open before he could even knock, she enjoyed the shock on his face before pulling him into the apartment, shutting the door and promptly punching him in the face.

With a smirk at the cracks marring his perfect complexion, Alice skipped over to Jasper’s side.

Edward growled as he put his hands to his face, checking for damages. “What the hell has gotten into you, Alice. I know I’ve been absent lately, but that doesn’t warrant you hitting me.”

“Oh I’ll do more than that if you think you’ll be getting any kind of a warm welcome here. I don’t know why you decided to crawl out of whatever hole you found, but spit it out and leave.”

All heads turned to Rose as she left Bella’s room, stopping in front of Edward to admire the cracks still healing on his face. “Nicely done, Alice.”

Alice curtsied before glaring at Edward again. “Why are you here?”

Confused and warry due to his bitter welcome, he stepped back from his hostile sister. “I came to visit, that is all. Although now I’m not sure why I bothered. I never expected this hostility.”

“Well, I would guess not. You would have to expect to be caught in your lies to expect this hostility.” Emmett snarled as he moved to stand behind Rose. “You have some explaining to do, but I don’t think any of us want to hear it right now. We have bigger problems that don’t involve you so I would say its best if you leave.”

Edward’s jaw dropped as he listened to his once jovial, childlike brother. Pulling himself together, he looked to Jasper for some explanation. “What did I do?”

“You lied to your family, you broke your supposed mate, you broke your family. I’m sure I can continue, but I just don’t care to.” Jasper straightened his stance, once he was used to from his days with Maria. It was ingrained in him for such confrontations, he was prepared for the worst. “You broke my sister and you allowed the family to believe it was my fault.”

“I broke…I lied to…I’m confused.” Edward rubbed a hand down his face, trying to clear his thoughts. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Well, if you removed your head from your ass you might figure it out.” Rose looked him over. “Or did Alice manage to damage your nose when she punched you?”

“My nose?” Edward thought about that. Something was going on with them and they were blaming him for it. His nose…his nose…with a groan he took a deep breath since he must have missed something quite obvious. It didn’t take him long and he growled at them. “Where is she?”

“Not here.” Jasper snapped as he kept an eye on Edward’s emotions. “As soon as she learned you would be here she left.”

“I thought I told you to stay out of her life. Why didn’t you listen to me? She didn’t want to have anything to do with us anymore. I told you that after she broke up with me.” Edward snarled as he looked around the apartment and noticed little touches here and there that clearly showed she lived here. “You have her living with you?”

“We gave her that option, yes.” Rose answered as she pulled Emmett over to the couch. “She moved in yesterday actually. Told us she wouldn’t make up her mind until the end of the semester. Then she went and made the decision and still managed to pull one over on Alice and Jasper. I was highly impressed myself.”

“That doesn’t explain why you went against my…her wishes and contacted her.” He snapped.

“Dude, chill.” Emmett warned him. “You can drop the act. She told us what happened and it wasn’t her wish that we left her alone. I ran into her in a park and from there we got the whole gruesome story. You are one sick bastard to think you could break her like that just because you were done with her and she was human. You have no idea what you did to her. She doesn’t want to see you, of that I’m sure and I don’t want you here either if I’m being the honest one here.”

Rose placed her hand on his knee to calm him. “Really, Edward. Did you think we would never find out how you treated her after you ordered us all to leave her behind with lies?”

“What…what did she tell you?”

“I’ll give you the abridged version and do you one better.” Jasper snarled as he focused on Edward, sending him the emotions he felt from Bella the first night she was there. “You ignored her for three days, then took her out into the woods to break up with her. Telling her she was just a distraction and the family didn’t want her, like you didn’t want her. You left her there, Edward, and the only reason she is alive is because someone found her and took her home. You broke her. She lost all will to live and only did so to keep Charlie and Renee happy. She befriended werewolves and they saved her from part of a mess you told us not to worry about. Laurent. He almost killed her but the wolves saved her. She’s been hiding from Victoria ever since. To protect Charlie, she moved as far from Forks as she could get, here. She hasn’t been home to visit for fear of leading trouble right back to Charlie’s door. So yes, we made our apologies and earned her forgiveness and friendship. You cannot order us to leave her life again. We won’t let you. It’s her life and she decides who is in it, not you.”

Edward looked up at Jasper from where he had fallen to his knees due to the pain, loneliness, despair and unworthiness he felt. “Those were her emotions, weren’t they?”

“Yes, a bit toned down actually. She was like that for the first month on and off. Once she got used to the idea that we weren’t going to leave in the night, she got better. I still feel a lot of unworthiness coming from her and I’m trying to combat that, but you did a really good job of breaking her in those woods. You played on all of her insecurities and now she believes she is not good enough to even be friends with us. It breaks me to see her like that.”

Pulling himself to his feet, he brushed off his slacks. “Well, that seems like all the more reason to stay out of her life. She has suffered enough; she doesn’t need to live through us leaving her again.”

“That’s just it, we won’t leave her again.” Emmett placed his hand over Rose’s that was still on his knee. “We have all promised her that she is stuck with us until she tells us that we aren’t wanted anymore. I have seen a change in her, she has blossomed over the past few months and I won’t allow that to be taken away from her. I will give you two options though.”

“What are my options?” Edward asked knowing he wasn’t going to like either of them.

“You can stay in the city if Bella allows it. I will not allow you to stay here as I know that will upset her no matter how forgiving her heart might be. You get one chance with this option. You hurt her or piss her off, you leave and don’t come back.”

He looked into Emmett’s face and saw how serious he was. With a sigh, he asked, “And?”

“Option two is simple. You leave the city and don’t come back. You stay as far away from Bella as you can.” Emmett looked to the door as he heard someone walk down the hallway, but frowned as they kept walking to the next apartment. “You need to make up your mind as I don’t like Bella feeling like she can’t be in her own home.”

“Well, I certainly didn’t tell her to leave. I didn’t even know she was here.” Edward snorted and then groaned as he felt Emmett’s hand tighten around his neck. Looking at his brother, he saw that at least with him, Edward was walking a thin line. “Brother?”

"You are trying my patience, Edward and I am not in the mood. You choose now or I throw you off of the balcony.”

Edward placed his hand on Emmett’s arm, hoping to get him to let go. He had never seen his brother like this. This was a side he didn’t want to see any longer. “Brother, you can let me go. I will apologize to Bella when she returns and will leave if she tells me to.”

Emmett looked at him like he was trying to decide something and suddenly let go. “I better not find that you do anything to her when she gets back. You won’t be left alone with her. At all.”

“Ok, I get it, Emmett, I get it.” Edward moved away from the confrontational man he called brother. “Do we know when she will return?”

“No, she hasn’t decided on anything yet.” Alice said and shot Jasper a look. 

Edward was paying attention to everything going on around him and wondered what was going on with Bella. Obviously something was up. He knew they wouldn’t tell him if he asked so he decided to just sit back and observe. What was wrong with Bella?

It was a few hours later of many worried looks being passed between the four and still no Bella. Every fifteen minutes one of them would get up and pace while shooting glances at the door. No one said anything, but after they were done pacing they would sit down and frown. After another hour of this odd behavior and Edward was about at his breaking point and then it happened.

“Oh no.” Alice gasped and clutched onto Jasper beside her. “We need to go, now.”

Everyone got up and followed Alice out the door sensing her urgency.

“Alice, what did you see?” Rose asked as they were stuck in the elevator.

“It’s Bella.” Alice whispered. “Troy found her.”

“What the hell?!” Emmett yelled. “I’m done with playing nice. This dumbass is going down. What is he doing to her, Alice?”

“All I saw was Bella sitting outside the library and right before it cut off I saw Troy standing in front of her.” Alice pulled Jasper from the elevator. “I don’t know what he’s doing, but we need to hurry up. Where is Garrett? Has anyone thought of how to find him?”

“Whenever we do find him, I am going to beat his ass for not carrying a phone on him.” Jasper growled as he hurried down the street. “This is the shit I keep trying to protect her from.”

As they neared the library, they could smell blood and Emmett immediately grabbed Edward, holding him back from what was ahead.

“Jazz? That’s Bella’s.” Alice whispered. “Can you see her?”

“Emmett, let me go. I’m fine.” Edward growled, eyes still golden. “I won’t hurt her.”

“I may need you, Emmett, so let him go.” Jasper commanded as he moved around the corner, sticking to the shadows. He could see a form lying on the ground up ahead and he just knew who it was. With a groan, he silently moved to where the form lay on the ground and looked down. Shock was what he felt at the moment as he saw the unconscious form of Troy laying before him. Not bothering to check him for injuries, he started looking around for Bella. “It’s Troy. Apparently she got him good.”

“Oh thank heaven.” Alice sighed as she realized Troy didn’t get her sister. “But where is Bella?”

Jasper closed his eyes and let his senses out around him. He ignored his siblings and focused further into the darkness and that’s when he felt it. He knew that blend of pain and fear and immediately darted toward where he could feel it coming from. Stepping into the trees near the library, he saw her leaning up against a tree, holding her left arm across her stomach like it was hurt. Rushing to her side, he gently placed his hand on her face and tilted it up so he could look at her.

Blearily, Bella opened her eyes, but was unable to focus on who was before her. She guessed it was family due to the coldness and sighed, she was safe. But she hurt.

“Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?” Jasper whispered as he tried to take stock of her injuries. He could still smell the blood; he just couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from.

“Jasper.” She gasped. “Troy…he came out of nowhere. I tried…but I wasn’t strong enough. I tried…I fought.”

“Shh. I’ve got you and I don’t think he will be hurting you for a long time. I’m not sure what you did to him, but he’s out cold.” Jasper reached down and tried to find where her arm was injured.

“Where is he?”

Jasper looked up at her and frowned. “He hasn’t come back yet. I won’t try to make excuses for him, but that was a lot to learn about his mate in a short time. I’ll look for him though and kick his ass for you.”

A ghost of a smile flickered across her face. “You smell it don’t you?”

“Yes, we all do. Can you tell me where you are hurt?”

“Use your nose, Jazz.” She groaned as the pain intensified. “I want him, Jazz.”

“I know, darlin', I know.” As she closed her eyes, he reached forward and pulled her arm away and growled. He could feel everyone coming up behind him as he looked at the wound in her stomach. “Jesus, Bells. What happened?”

“I said no.” She said softly without opening her eyes. “He didn’t like that. He stabbed me. I want him here, Jazz. Why isn’t he here?”

“I’m right here, Bella.”

Bella’s eyes flew open and she gasped. “What the hell is he doing here?”

“After being reamed by your siblings for an hour or more, Emmett gave him his options, only two. He decided to go with option one and beg your forgiveness.” Jasper growled. “I personally think he just wants to make our lives miserable.”

“Edward, go away.” Bella closed her eyes again and clutched her chest. “It hurts, Jazz. I want him back. I’m sorry I ran him off. You tell him for me?”

“Oh no you don’t, you will be fine if I have to drag your ass back to life. I promised you that I would protect you and not letting you die is part of that promise.” Jasper snarled and he pulled back her shirt and saw the actual damage that Troy had done to his sister. “I need to get you to the hospital.”

“No, don’t worry, Jazz. You did all you could.” Bella smiled at her brother. “Without him, it just hurts too much.”

“Oh stop being such a martyr, Bella.” Alice cooed at her. “That’s Edward’s job.”

“You have Jazz, Alice, so no pain. I want the pain to end. Never good enough.”

“We’ll find him, Bells, we promise.” Emmett begged as he knelt beside Jasper. “There isn’t a rock big enough for that ass to hide under. I’ll drag him back here to you, just please be ok.”

“Need him, Em. Please?”

“Just who is she talking about? Who does she need and who are you all going to find?” Edward growled out in frustration. He always hated being left out of a conversation.

“That would be me and I’ll deal with you later.”

~CE~

**You should have known that the drama would continue. Was anyone surprised by the reaction Edward received upon his arrival? If you have read my other stories, you will know I'm not Team Eddieboy so don't expect things to go well for him. I am sure some of you are ready to throw things at me for how I left this chapter, but I felt that this was where it needed to end. I hope you'll stick with me on this one, I promise I won't take as long to update this time. I need your thoughts and reviews please. If you have a favorite line from this chapter, please share. This time my fav goes to our boy Jasper, gotta love him standing up to Edward…**

"You broke my sister and you allowed the family to believe it was my fault."

**Don't forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions.**


End file.
